Um Trago para a Rainha
by Motoko Li
Summary: Se ele simplesmente pudesse escolher, jamais escolheria têla por perto. [GaaraIno]
1. Flores do Campo

**Disclaimer:** os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Um Trago para a Rainha**

_Last night I had a dream about you and it looked like everyone was having fun. The_ _kind of feeling I've waited so long..._

(Noite passada eu tive um sonho sobre você e parecia que estávamos nos divertindo. Um tipo de sentimento que eu estava esperando há tanto tempo...)

_**Digital Love – Daft Punk**_

**Capítulo 1: **_Flores do Campo_

-

-

_Os cabelos loiros caíam sobre meu rosto. Eles cobriam minha visão e seu cheiro impregnava meus pensamentos._

_Por que eu, tão vazio, me sentia agora tão inexplicavelmente cheio? Talvez cheio de ar? Oh, e eu sentia aquela opressão no peito, que indicava que minha mente não estava mais tão vaga quanto um dia estivera. As coisas à minha volta me impeliam a pensar, a tentar compreender, a vivenciar e então eu estava sinceramente fraco demais para poder lidar com elas._

_A vida é tão fácil se simplesmente nos deixamos levar._

_Diabos, quem imaginaria alguém como eu filosofando sobre as peculiaridades do mundo? Por que alguém aparentemente tão distante como eu de repente se mostrava uma criatura tão sutil, tão inteligente? Jamais poderia compreender o que era aquela minha mente cheia de dúvidas._

_Tudo que ela me impele a fazer, dificilmente eu faço. O que eu estava fazendo ali? Quando comecei a fazer parte dessa realidade nova e distante? _

_O que aconteceu com meus ideais, meu desinteresse, meu fútil mundinho sem emoção? _

_Eu ergui os olhos e percebi que estava pensando em coisas que jamais deveria pensar. Eu havia ultrapassado meus próprios limites. As fronteiras já estavam atrás de mim e, pensando assim – como odeio tal idéia –, estou a mercê de um milhar de sensações. _

-

-

"Gaara..."

O tom doce e melodioso ecoava pelo silêncio, suavemente.

Ele manteve seus olhos fechados, incapaz de formular uma resposta. Ainda sentia os cabelos sobre sua face, fazendo cócegas no seu nariz, e deles exalava um aroma de flores que lhe lembravam a flores do campo.

Nunca havia reparado no quão bem podiam cheirar os cabelos. Não, o correto seria dizer que nunca havia reparado no quão bem cheiravam aquelas madeixas loiras e compridas que volta e meia acabavam tocando em seu braço, enquanto caminhavam.

E pouco a pouco aquele torpor inicial foi dando lugar a uma irritação crescente, até que ele lembrou-se de que não gostava de flores.

"O que raios você fez?" perguntou, friamente.

Obteve um silêncio aborrecedor como resposta.

"Desculpe." Por mais que ele desprezasse a idéia, sabia que, no fundo, acabaria perdoando. Não fazia diferença. Aquela timidez não aparente, o rubor de raiva e o desviar de olhos estavam se tornando tão comuns que Gaara já se sentia um dos mais profundos conhecedores dela. "Jamais tive a intenção...ahh...você sabe."

Seus orbes inquisidores perscrutaram-na, sem nada dizer.

Gostaria de erguer-se e bater as mãos nas vestes, com a idéia de que nada havia acontecido. Mas tal coisa seria impossível, já que ela ainda estava por cima dele e seus cabelos caiam-lhe no rosto.

"Ino...Yamanaka, saia." Ordenou.

O cheiro de flores do campo se afastou com o vento.

Então a garota ergueu-se num pulo gatuno, tentando disfarçar. "Bem, sinto muito."

"Apenas olhe por onde anda." Gaara foi ameaçador até certo ponto.

"Olhar?" Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, como se estranhasse o pedido dele. Mas não se demonstrava acuada, de forma alguma. "Foi exatamente você quem me aconselhou a andar de olhos fechados por aí, para que pudesse treinar minha percepção de chakra. Você se recorda disso?"

Oh, Gaara sentiu-se aborrecido.

A memória rapidamente voltou-lhe à cabeça e ele aparentou insatisfação. "Pelo visto não anda funcionando muito."

"Ora," Ino postou as mãos na cintura, batendo pé. "desculpe se não sou tão boa quanto você, ó todo poderoso."

Ele perguntou-se internamente quando é que haviam passado a ter tanta intimidade daquele jeito, para chegar a conselhos de treinamento e tratamentos pessoais. Mas não se recordava com precisão de todas as cenas que desencadearam aquele arroubo de familiaridade.

Decidiu deixar aquilo de lado, por hora.

Deu as costas, tomando rumo na direção da sua sala.

Como KazeKage, infelizmente era acometido pro milhares de compromissos desagradáveis, dos quais se forçava a comparecer. E, na margem do possível, sempre repassava a responsabilidade a algum subordinado desafortunado.

Infelizmente – coisa que lamentava com sinceridade – Gaara nem sempre podia adiar ou mandar representantes. Ele precisava se forçar a ir, para que apenas fingisse prestar atenção e, no fim, desse algum tipo de resposta relevante. A Suna, invariavelmente, progredia em nome daqueles que trabalhavam arduamente para tal. Não podia dizer que tinha sobre si os méritos daquele avanço.

"Ei!" A exclamação lhe trouxe de volta dos seus pensamentos.

Gaara parou de andar, mas não se virou para ela.

"Gaara," ela tocou seu braço, suavemente. "eu gostaria de ficar na sua companhia hoje."

O que era aquilo?

Como se num estalo, percebeu que passava tardes inteiras acompanhado dela, quando não havia nada a mais para ser dispensado. Ela simplesmente grudava no seu pé com aqueles sorrisos e olhares, que não despertavam nele absolutamente nada, mas que deixavam muitos outros de expressões admiradas.

Mas, até certo ponto, admitia que Ino não era desagradável. Ela fizera de tudo para mostrar-se hábil, inteligente e sensual, reforçando ainda mais sua beleza natural.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ele lhe perguntara uma vez.

"Te seduzindo."

Não. Não havia sentido nas suas palavras. Gaara não compreendia o que seria a sedução e, se assim fosse, não estava surtindo o menor efeito sobre ele.

Maneou a cabeça, tornando a caminhar. "Não."

"Ora, Gaara!" Veio a exclamação irritada. "O que você tem de tão secreto assim que não possa compartilhar comigo!"

"Suma, Ino."

Por mais fria e distante que aquela ordem pudesse parecer, ela conformou-se, satisfeita. Observou-o afastar-se, sumindo do seu campo de vista. Apesar de tudo, ele a havia chamado de Ino.

-

-

"Ei, Yamanaka!"

A loira virou-se, dando um sorriso.

"Oi, Temari." Acenou, pulando da beirada da janela, de onde observava o movimento da rua lá embaixo. Seus cabelos já cobriam a cintura, sem qualquer ondulação, e, pelo menos na Suna, eram motivos de grande admiração por parte dos moradores.

Ela gostava da atenção que recebia por lá. A Suna se mostrara um novo lar, um lugar repleto de novas descobertas e novas aventuras. E, se dependesse dela, Ino aproveitaria cada pedacinho daqueles momentos.

Temari deu um sorriso malicioso, postando as mãos na cintura. "O que está fazendo que não está atrás de Gaara?"

"Resolvi deixá-lo sozinho por uns tempos, para que ele sinta a minha falta." E Ino deu uma piscadinha.

As duas garotas riram, numa grande cumplicidade.

Quando o silêncio tornou a reinar, nenhuma delas sentiu-se acuada ou desconfortável. E deixaram-se entreter por seus pensamentos por segundos seguidos, antes que se operasse algum movimento.

Temari estreitou um pouco seus olhos, observando a loira.

Escorou-se na parede e cruzou os braços. "Você sabe, ele está caído por você."

Os olhos azuis da cor do céu piscaram continuas vezes, juntos do sorriso divertido que despontava nos lábios. Jogando seus cabelos sobre os ombros, Ino não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de satisfação diante daquelas palavras. E sorriu ainda mais. "Eu sei." Disse.

Mas aquela não fora a parte mais difícil. Tirar Gaara da sua aparente apatia, interromper seus pensamentos, marcar sua presença ao lado dele haviam sido tarefas relativamente fáceis.

"Quando tempo será que ele demorará a admitir isso para si mesmo?" perguntou pensativa, olhando pela janela.

Temari ficou em silêncio.

Ela havia lhe segredado todos os hábitos de Gaara. Mas não sabia o que se passava por sua cabeça.

-

-

A noite estava nublada e um vento frio corria.

Gaara sentou-se no terraço e apenas escorou-se a parede, pondo-se a observar o céu. De alguma maneira, ele se sentia aborrecido pelo tempo. Analisar as estrelas era uma das suas atividades preferidas e o silêncio, reconfortante.

Gostava de ficar pensando no nada, lembrando das pessoas e de suas expressões. Não recordava do passado, apenas dos olhares, dos sorrisos. Ficava se perguntando sobre a sua sorte, em ter nascido assim tão abominável e, principalmente, fazendo conjunturas sobre sua mãe. Ele teria sido alguém melhor com ela por perto, talvez?

Era irônico que ele fosse uma pessoa assim nostálgica. Seus olhos eram tão frios.

Olhou para as próprias mãos. Muito sangue manchava seus dedos. Quantas haviam sido as pessoas mortas? Não se importava, na realidade. Dor ou lágrimas, o que era aquilo? O que era o amor?

"Gaara!" a exclamação interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Ele olhou para Ino.

Ino era o amor.

Ela tinha os cabelos loiros balançando fortemente pelo vento e um sorriso divertido despontando nos lábios. E seus olhos...bem, Gaara não gostava deles. Eram brilhantes e simplesmente amorosos. Ela exalava _amor_. Mas afinal o que era _o_ amor? Ouvira sobre essa palavra e reconhecia-a apenas pela existência de Ino. Então, o amor era uma pessoa?

Gaara passara já várias horas tentando descobrir o que era aquela tal sensação que abatia os tolos e simplesmente chegara à conclusão de que não era vulnerável ou atingível por ela.

"Gaara," a mão de Ino tocou seu ombro. "o que está fazendo aqui sozinho?"

"Ino, por que você sempre vem me infernizar?" indagou ele, aborrecido.

"Gosto disso."

O simples silêncio foi sua resposta.

Gaara observou-a, sem qualquer traço de satisfação. E Ino só sorriu, sentando-se ao seu lado. Ele ficava se perguntando quando ela iria embora.

"Gaara..." sussurrou ela, apoiando gentilmente sua cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

"O que você quer?"

O cheiro de flores do campo invadiu suas narinas por um pequeno período de tempo, até que o vento levou-o para longe, junto do balançar das árvores.

"Fazer você entender o que eu quero e o que eu _sou_." Disse Ino, numa voz suave.

_Você é o amor...?_

Ele piscou os olhos, fechando-os por um segundo para sentir o vento que batia contra sua face.

"Gaara..."

"Pare de repetir meu nome."

"Gaara," Ino deslizou os dedos pelo braço dele, sem dar atenção às suas palavras. Os olhos azuis dela estavam brilhantes, embora a noite estivesse escura. Passou a língua pelos lábios, ainda mantendo sua pele quente em contato com a dele. "gosto de ter você por perto."

Ele sentia os dedos dela acariciando-o e não fez nenhum movimento para impedir seu toque.

Seus corpos estavam gelados pelo vento frio, mas ainda assim Ino parecia tão quente. Os cabelos dela roçavam sua bochecha, deixando o cheiro de flores no ar.

"Ino." Disse, abrindo os olhos. "Afaste-se."

Ela riu.

A risada alegre surpreendeu-o e Gaara foi obrigado a encará-la.

A garota levantou-se habilmente, os cabelos loiros balançando sobre seus ombros. Tirando-o dos olhos, empurrou uma mecha para trás da orelha.

Ino abaixou-se, acocorando-se ao lado dele.

"Gaara." chamou ela de novo, irritando-o.

"Pare." Resmungou.

"Você é tão frio." E os lábios dela tocaram sua bochecha, esquentando-a.

Ino deu mais um sorriso e deixou-o.

-

-

**N/A:** Como enchi um pouco o saco de AU, resolvi fazer uma fic Gaara/Ino no universo de Naruto mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capítulo e espero também que ele seja digno de comentários! o/ Deixem reveiws e continuem acompanhando, please! n.n


	2. Idas e Partidas

**Capitulo 2:** _Idas e Partidas_

-

-

"Ino!"

Ino ergueu os olhos ao chamado de Temari.

"Recebemos um convocado de Konoha. Tsunade quer você de volta à vila da Folha, Ino."

Ela perdeu a voz.

"O...quê?" balbuciou, sem saber o que pensar.

Temari suspirou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

"Burocraticamente, Ino, você não é moradora da Suna. Ela gostaria que você voltasse, se não há algo que a prenda aqui." E Temari arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se a incitasse a contestar sua frase. "...Há?"

Ino ficou calada por um segundo, meditativa.

"É Gaara quem me dirá."

-

-

"Gaara." Ino ficou de costas para ele, apoiando as mãos na balaustrada da sacada. Seus olhos se fecharam suavemente ao sentir o frescor do vento contra sua pele.

Ele pôde apenas ficar calado, esperando o que viria a seguir.

Ino soltou um pequeno suspiro, mas não parecia de tristeza. "Eu preciso ir embora."

O silêncio, como sempre, foi sua única resposta.

Por mais que evitasse, Gaara começou a articular o tipo de pensamento que ele não se dava ao direito de formular. E ele pensou então na falta que ela faria.

_Por quê? Talvez...qual?_

O cheiro de flores invadiu seu nariz novamente – já estava habituado ao aroma exótico daquelas flores.

Gaara observou os cabelos loiros às costas dela, que dançavam uma dança suave e sensual ao contato do vento. Seus olhos brilhantes que o perseguiam ininterruptamente e a sua pele quente. Mas o mais desagradável e perturbador de tudo: aquele perfume.

Os sorrisos e os olhares. As mãos e o contato.

Ainda sentia a pressão dos dedos dela sobre a sua mão, o peso da cabeça dela sobre seu ombro.

Então, ela iria embora.

Ino era o _amor_.

Deu um pequeno sorriso de desprezo. Quem sabe o amor tivesse de seguir seu caminho além.

"Por que você sorri?" De repente, Gaara percebeu que era observado e aquilo que talvez fosse um sorriso logo morreu em seus lábios. Ino sorriu, porém. "Por que você não sorri de verdade?" Ela gesticulou. "Você realmente não sabe o que é a felicidade?"

"Essas coisas todas são supérfluas. Não se vive delas."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, como sinalizasse que não concordava com aquelas palavras.

"Gaara," começou Ino, mais suavemente. "o que é o amor para você?"

Gaara não pensou em resposta alguma que demonstrasse o quão insignificante e incompreensível era aquele sentimento. Ficou observando-a, apenas.

"Você, Ino."

A respiração deles cortava o silêncio. Não havia vento e o calor do sol, que ardia no céu azul, fustigava seus rostos. Assim como a face de Ino estava corada pela alta temperatura característica da Suna, o rosto de Gaara estava tão inexpressivo como sempre fora, impecavelmente gelado.

Ela movimentou a boca num gesto quase imperceptível, estalando a língua. E seus olhos azuis, deliciosamente surpresos.

"Eu...?" arriscou a pergunta, rouca.

A língua rosada passou sobre seus lábios, enquanto balançava os cabelos.

Sorriu, então. Totalmente marota.

"Bom," começou. Desencostando-se da balaustrada da sacada, aproximou-se dele com passadas vagarosas, a cintura remexendo para lá e para cá, ao compasso de uma música. Gaara gostava do jeito que ela caminhava, como uma felina. "então os sentimentos não são assim tão incompreensíveis para você como faz com que pareçam...não é?" e Ino deu uma piscadinha.

Gaara arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"O que você-"

Não pôde terminar seu questionamento.

Os braços de Ino circundaram seu pescoço, enquanto juntava seu corpo ao dele.

"Eu te amo." Ela murmurou.

Seus lábios rosados procuraram os dele, cobrindo-os com uma paixão confessa.

O detestável cheiro de flores invadiu suas narinas, quase o embriagando, tão forte estava. Sentia sobre sua pele a quentura do suor e do corpo dela, em seus braços. E Ino cobriu a boca de Gaara com a sua, encostando sua língua na dele, acariciando-a.

O que é..._isso_, perguntou-se.

Sua mão tocou a cintura dela para afastá-la, tendo seu gesto interceptado quando ela simplesmente guiou suas mãos para as costas cobertas de madeixas loiras. Laconicamente, Gaara abraçou-a, sem tomar conhecimento do significado daquele movimento. E, sentindo os fios lisos entre seus dedos, ele acariciou os cabelos de Ino, experimentando sua textura.

Quando os dedos dela alcançaram sua bochecha, sentiu um pequeno arrepio, causado pelo contraste entre a frieza da sua pele e a quentura do corpo dela.

Uma pequena gota de suor escorreu pela têmpora de Gaara.

Então a mão de Ino fechou-se sobre seus cabelos, empurrando seu rosto para mais perto do dela.

Aquela boca sobre a sua parecia estranha e desconfortável, mas os lábios mexiam-se com tanta volúpia que Gaara simplesmente acostumou-se ao contato. Devagar, sua língua era movimentada pela de Ino, os gestos e o cheiro dela impulsionando-o a corresponder.

Observou os olhos fechados a sua frente, os dedos ainda mexendo-se entre os fios de cabelos às costas dela. Gaara apertou-os nas mãos, puxando sua cabeça para trás. O contato quebrou-se.

Ino ergueu as pálpebras, suavemente. Sua íris azul logo tornou a ficar visível, penetrante.

"Ino." disse Gaara.

Silêncio.

"Gaara." Ino apoiou a cabeça no seu ombro.

As mãos dela soltaram seus cabelos, descendo pelo pescoço, até chegar ao peito, apertando sua camisa.

"Não me deixe ir. Diga para que eu fique e eu ficarei."

Silêncio.

O prolongado silêncio fê-la afastar-se, pouco a pouco. E Gaara foi obrigado a soltar seus cabelos loiros, os fios escorregando pelos seus dedos como grãos de areia até ficarem totalmente inalcançáveis do seu toque.

Ino observou-o e deu as costas.

Ela já estava longe quando Gaara ouviu sua própria voz.

"Fique."

Ino sorriu, virando-se. Seus olhos estavam tão brilhantes que Gaara achou que podia perder-se na imensidão deles.

-

-

_"Querida Ino-chan,_

_Faz um tempo que você não nos escreve e já estava começando a ficar preocupada. Além de saudosas, é claro. _

_Está tudo bem? Nas suas últimas cartas, sempre mencionou o fato de estar ocupada demais para pensar no que acontece por aqui. Ainda assim, gostaria de contar para você a rotina do pessoal. Quase todo mundo reclama a falta que você faz, com aqueles sorrisos maravilhosos. Oh, menos Neji-niisan e Sasuke-san, porque não faz o feitio deles demonstrarem alguma coisa._

_Já sabe quando vai voltar? O que tem feito? Ino-chan, fale-me sobre as novidades! Ficaria muito triste se soubesse que essa sua repentina (e longa) viajem está sendo mal-sucedida._

_Continuo treinando muito e às vezes tenho aulas extras com o Naruto-kun. Ele é tão admirável com toda aquela sua coragem e disposição. Realmente gostaria de ser como ele. E...ah, deixa pra lá._

_Estou aperfeiçoando meus punhos gentis cada dia mais. Espero que um dia Neji-niisan possa me ensinar como executar aqueles ataques. Parecem tão difíceis!_

_Sakura-chan_ _anda tão ocupada seguindo Tsunade-san para lá e para cá que mal tem prestado atenção em Sasuke-san. Pelo que me parece, ele está começando a ficar incomodado com isso...Ah, Sakura-chan manda lembranças para você. Na realidade, ela disse uma coisa meio ofensiva que eu não gostaria de traduzir, mas parecia estar brincando! Eu juro._

_Seu pai não está bem. Seria melhor que você viesse vê-lo assim que puder, está bem?_

_Espero que você volte logo, Ino-chan. E responda a minha carta, por favor._

_Com carinho,_

_Hinata."_

Ino segurou a carta com força entre os dedos.

"_Fique." _Gaara disse.

"Eu ficarei." Sussurrou para si mesma, firmemente.

-

-

**N/A:** Nossa, gente, muito obrigada pelos comentários! Não esperava tantos assim logo no primeiro capítulo. Que bom que vcs gostaram :D Valeu pelos elogios e pra quem comentou, leu e vai continuar acompanhando!

Agora comentários sobre a fic: buenas, tenho tentado não deixar a Ino fora da personalidade. Mas não me preocupo muito com isso, já que essa faceta da personalidade dela quase não foi explorada nas fics. Todo mundo a faz escandalosa em toda sua aparição na trama. Viva a Ino! Não estranhem, gente! Ela está apenas um pouquinho mais elaborada n.n

Já o Gaara eh lindo, incrível e perfeito. Eu o amo!

Continuem acompanhando e deixem reviiiiews!


	3. Trovões, apenas

**Capítulo 3:** _Trovões, apenas_

-

-

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

Apenas o ruído do aparelho respiratório cortava o silêncio do quarto de hospital.

Yamanaka Inoshi respirava com certa dificuldade, expirando fundo demais. Seu rosto estava tranqüilo, porém.

As mãos fracas e esqueléticas repousavam molemente ao lado do seu corpo, coberto até o peito com um lençol branco. Não havia movimento algum além daquele que seus pulmões faziam, com a ajuda do aparelho. E o quarto todo cheirava fortemente a hospital, aquele cheiro desagradável.

O vaso de flores sobre a mesa ao lado da cama quebrava o mórbido branco e as margaridas dentro dele já estavam murchando.

Em pequenos momentos, seus olhos se abriam, as pupilas reviradas para cima, em meio a delírios.

Raramente havia alguém ao lado da sua cama.

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

As horas se arrastavam, apenas as paredes como companhia. Na maioria das vezes, Inoshi estava sedado demais para que se desse conta da deprimente situação em que se encontrava.

O vento entrou pela pequena fresta da janela que arejava o quarto, uivante, e empurrou o cartão encostado ao vaso para o chão.

A caligrafia caprichada, a caneta esferográfica preta e o simples "Sinto a sua falta, papai."

-

-

Tsunade ergueu os olhos dos papéis que assinava, rapidamente.

Atraída pela repentina movimentação, Sakura deixou a documentação médica que lia de lado, observando a Hokage com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"O que há?" Perguntou enquanto pousava a pasta sobre as suas pernas.

"Ino ainda não respondeu." Murmurou Tsunade, mais para si mesma do que para a pupila.

Sakura voltou-se para a janela, sem esconder o desconforto.

"Talvez nem o faça..." dizendo isso, a Hokage simplesmente voltou ao seu trabalho.

_Ino,_ pensou Sakura, _será que tudo isso foi minha culpa?_

-

-

Ela permitiu-se fechar os olhos, sentada no banco abaixo da árvore.

Não havia ninguém para interromper os seus pensamentos e, de certa forma, sentia-se agradecida por isso.

Os dias na Suna passavam-se lentamente, devagar demais para o seu ritmo brusco e ininterrupto. Não havia missões ou preocupações, pois ali era apenas Ino, a loiríssima convidada da família do Kazekage. E ela pouco se importava com os problemas internos do vilarejo, pois não lhe diziam respeito.

Sentia falta das flores, dos seus canteiros e, principalmente, do sorriso das pessoas que amava e que a amavam também. Era feliz ao lado de Gaara, mas não plenamente.

Gaara era, contrariando toda a lógica, inocente demais. Ele era deficiente em compreender o que era um toque, um beijo. Às vezes, aceitava a sua presença apenas por não apresentar interesse no significado dela. _E_, pensou Ino, _talvez ele realmente não tenha a capacidade de sentir_.

Ela ficaria ali, por ele.

Ela romperia a sua fria barreira por completo.

Era o que seu pai dizia sempre. "_Ame os seus amigos e a sua família, ame aqueles que precisam de amor. Há muita gente no mundo que precisa de amor._" Na época, achara tão patético que simplesmente engolira a risada. Mas será que não havia um quê de verdade por detrás das cortinas? Gaara, podia ver agora, era o tipo de criatura que necessitava desesperadamente de um impulso em sua vida.

Sakura simplesmente não fizera a mesma coisa com Sasuke? Aquela pergunta em sua mente ecoou por muito tempo. Amara-o?

"Ino!"

Despertou dos seus pensamentos lentamente, piscando devagar. Então se virou, dando um pequeno sorriso que mal curvava os seus lábios.

"Oi." Disse apenas.

Gaara observou-a, sem responder ao cumprimento. E estendeu a mão, onde havia um envelope.

_Será que são... más notícias?_

Mordiscou o lábio inferior, tomando o envelope para si. Seus dedos deliberadamente acariciaram os de Gaara, que manteve a sua apática expressão e continuou parado, à espera de que ela abrisse a correspondência.

_Apenas um pouco, talvez ele se importe._ Ino observou-o e sorriu, tristemente.

"_**O amor tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta.**_**" (I Cor 13:7)**

**Haruno****Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke**

**Convidam para a cerimônia de seu casamento**

**Yamanaka****Ino**

**A realizar-se dia vinte e três de novembro, no vilarejo da folha, Konoha.**"

A cor fugiu do seu rosto de uma maneira que Ino sentiu uma vertigem acometer-lhe.

A raiva foi apossando-se aos poucos, fazendo-a perceber que estava tendo uma daquelas suas recaídas estúpidas e sem sentido.

Rasgou o convite.

Não! Sakura a havia traído, para sempre.

-

-

A tempestade armou-se subitamente, tão rapidamente que, antes do que era de se esperar, os pingos de chuva começaram a cair sobre a terra, velozes. Rápidos o suficiente para que, com a sua força, chegassem a ficar levemente cortantes.

Um vento frio movia as árvores, as folhas voando por entre a chuva por todo o lado. Um galho batia contra a janela do seu quarto, mas o barulho causado era quase inaudível diante dos trovões.

Seria uma noite gelada e escura e todos apenas procuravam se aconchegarem embaixo dos cobertores, protegidos em suas casas, sem se incomodar com o mundo que desabava lá fora. Mesmo antes de se inquietar com o que acontecia fora das portas de mogno do quarto em que se encontrava, Ino devia era se preocupar com o seu universo interior, que estava ruindo.

Ela simplesmente não podia aceitar a sua perda.

Por que logo Sakura?

Enfiou os dedos entre os fios de cabelos loiros, dando um leve puxão. Sentia-se aborrecida. Jamais imaginara que as coisas chegariam àquele ponto. Sakura quebrara a promessa.

"_De hoje em diante, vamos ambas esquecer Sasuke para sempre e cuidar das nossas vidas amorosas e profissionais como as mulheres maduras que somos._" Elas haviam repetido juntas, apertando as mãos. E, antes que deixasse Konoha, Ino descobriu que fora apenas enganada.

_Ainda amo Sasuke?_

A madrugada era irrompida por clarões.

Ino encolheu-se embaixo das suas cobertas.

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Ela também precisava de amor. Seu coração estava despedaçado de uma maneira totalmente assimétrica. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Afinal, o que existia era apenas a raiva pela perda da batalha?

Lembrou-se das mãos de Gaara em seus cabelos.

"Preciso de você." Sussurrou para as paredes.

Sasuke e Sakura começariam uma irritante e perfeita vida, do tipo de contos-de-fada. Mas o que restaria para ela? Crer que também alcançaria esse futuro? Realmente almejava o que aparentemente estaria a sua espera? Tudo era tão deprimente.

_Diabos,_ apertou os olhos. _Não quero pensar nisso._ _Gaara..._

Jogou as cobertas para o lado, deixando que os seus pés entrassem em súbito contato com o chão de mármore.

Ino caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a com um rangido langoroso. E, antes que fosse acometida pela preocupação de ter chamado a atenção de alguém – pois aquela era a casa mais silenciosa de toda a Suna -, um trovão estalou logo sobre a sua cabeça, lá fora, e rugiu como uma fera por segundos seguidos.

Gostava daquele barulho. Era como uma música.

Seus pés estavam gelados ao caminhar por sobre o mármore. E ela deslizou silenciosamente pelo corredor escuro.

A penúltima porta abriu-se sem qualquer barulho, revelando o quarto comum, os móveis feitos de mogno, sem qualquer tipo de adorno ou enfeite em lado algum.

A cama, no centro do quarto, estava ocupada, ao que ela logo percebeu.

Se Ino não soubesse que aquele quarto tinha dono, diria que era apenas foto de um mostruário à venda, pois era tão impessoal que chegava a lhe causar arrepios na espinhas. Mas havia a presença aconchegante.

Parou ao lado da cama.

Gaara dormia um sono solto, de maneira que jamais pensara ver. Não havia frieza ou apatia em sua face, existia apenas a irreal tranqüilidade, que não era natural daquela personalidade impassível.

Ino observou-o até ecoar um novo trovão.

Sorriu.

Nunca imaginara que ele dormisse, mesmo após ter tido o espírito da Shukaku retirado do seu corpo.

Ergueu cuidadosamente a coberta, sentando-se sobre a cama. Colocou uma perna e depois a outra, afundando o colchão, e deitou-se. Pela primeira vez, Ino sentiu um cheiro levemente masculino invadir-lhe as narinas. Era um perfume quase imperceptível, cheirando, ela pôde perceber, a um bebê.

Gaara sempre lhe parecera inodoro.

"Por que você parece mais humano a cada momento em que passo ao seu lado?" Sussurrou para ele, deixando o seu corpo mover-se suavemente na direção do corpo masculiino, pousando a cabeça sobre o seu ombro.

Gaara se mexeu e abriu os olhos, subitamente.

"Ino?" Perguntou, rouco.

"Deixe-me ficar." Pediu ela, manhosa. "Vou permanecer quietinha."

Não veio resposta, apenas o som suave da respiração de um Gaara adormecido.

Um trovão cortou o céu e Ino dormiu.

**N/A:** Povo, desculpa pela demora, viu? É que tem andado tudo meio corrido por aqui, mas aproveitei esse feriado pra escrever o capítulo sem pressa. Espero que tenha ficado bommm. Ou pelo menos o suficiente pra receber um review de "vai lá, tu pode fazer melhor". (risos)

Obrigada pelos reviews. Sobre a fiiiiiic: Um pouquinho dos pensamentos da Ino e um pouquinho mais do lado "humano" do Gaara, pra quebrar um pouco a mórbida apatia da personalidade e pensamentos dele. Tô apresentando um lado mai humano que nem ele toma consciência, uahsuhuhas. E fala sério, né? Ele deve cheirar tão bemmmmm! Nhá.

Continuem acompanhando, tá? Beijos.


	4. Gaara, Gaara, elas dizem

**Capítulo Quatro:** _"Gaara, Gaara", elas dizem_

-

-

Quando Ino despertou naquela manhã, os passarinhos cantavam alegremente sobre o parapeito da janela aberta.

Ela piscou, sem saber ao certo onde se encontrava, os cabelos caindo desajeitadamente sobre os ombros, toda descabelada. A luz do sol machucava seus olhos, de maneira que ela tornou a se esconder embaixo das cobertas cheirando a Gaara.

O céu estava tão claro que parecia perfeito. Havia umas poucas nuvens brancas em forma de desenhos, movendo-se suavemente para mais além, empurradas pela brisa que balançava também as cortinas.

Soltou um ronronado, esfregando sua bochecha no travesseiro de penas.

Seus dedos se fecharam sobre o lençol, apertando-o.

Gaara não estava na cama e nem em lugar algum do quarto, mas, se dependesse dela, Ino ficaria a manhã toda ali sentindo a fragrância suave dele. Cheirava a criança, assim como era uma criança no que dizia respeito a sensações.

Ino sorriu, sonolenta.

Suspirou. "Gaara, você não tem idéia do quanto esse seu cheiro pode ser delicioso." E riu alto.

Esparramou-se na cama, ouvindo o cantar dos passarinhos. Havia uma expressão de contentamento em suas faces, coberta até o pescoço, à parte do calor que fazia. E Ino ficou ronronando como uma felina satisfeita, até que pegou novamente no sono.

-

-

Temari observou o irmão, enquanto este assinava alguns papéis.

Havia algo nele.

_Mas o quê...?_ Franziu as sobrancelhas, pensativa. O silêncio entre eles pesava, o que aumentava sua curiosidade. _Com todos os diabos do mundo! Talvez...oh. Hmm, _deu um pequeno sorriso.

Aquela era uma manhã quente, quase beirando o meio-dia. A tempestade apenas servira para limpar o céu, pois já não havia mais gotas ou poças d'água espalhadas pela Suna – o calor escaldante se encarregara de miná-las todas. E, mediante a alta temperatura, Gaara, desconfortavelmente, percebeu a gota de suor que escorria por sua têmpora.

Sua mão, que riscava o papel com a caneta, estava um pouco úmida, dando-lhe uma sensação viscosa.

Movimentou os dedos, enquanto virava a folha com a outra mão, e deu sua última assinatura, incomodado.

Enquanto fechava a pasta e voltava a entregá-la para Temari, percebeu o sorriso matreiro nos lábios desta, mas manteve-se indiferente.

Vendo o suor escorrer pelo rosto dele, a loira desdenhou. "Você está suando, Gaara."

Gaara deslizou os dedos por sobre a pele, que estava quente, e capturou a transpiração com o movimento, impedindo que uma gota de suor escorresse.

Olhou para seus dedos, enojado.

"É o calor." Disse, aborrecido.

Temari deu as costas e deslizou suavemente em direção à porta. Abriu-a, mas parou, voltando a cabeça.

"Parece que está derretendo." Sibilou de maneira maliciosa e sumiu pelo corredor.

Ele só absorveu o comentário muito tempo depois dela ter deixado a sala.

_É Ino,_ pensou. _Sua maldita Ino._

-

-

_"Querida Hinata,_

_Sinto sua falta também. _

_Não tenho certeza se as coisas por aqui correm exatamente como o esperado, mas eu prometo não desistir até que elas se saiam como eu previ. Porque, você sabe, não é do meu feitio desistir das coisas tão rapidamente. E não, não pergunte que objetivo misterioso é esse que me move. Logo descobrirá._

_Espero que seus treinos continuem avançando cada vez mais. Como herdeira do clã Hyuuga, você não pode ser menos que perfeita, sabe disso. Potencial é o que não falta, Hinata! Nada de baixa-estima._

_Aqui na Suna faz calor como sempre fez. As pessoas parecem sorvetes meio derretidos, andando pela rua como se tivessem acabado de sair de um banho. E a minha sorte é que a casa do Kazekage é suficientemente fria para que eu não passe tanto calor, com os tetos altos e esse piso de mármore gelado que só Deus sabe. O calor sempre cede à baixa temperatura durante a noite. É uma enorme confusão climática._

_Não tenho treinado e não tenho me exercitado. Estou, por assim dizer, de férias. Não pretendo me abster de cada segundo aproveitado por aqui. Também não tenho previsão de volta (não sei se voltarei um dia, para ser sincera). Pretendo fazer uma visita a papai tão logo possível, levando minha surpresinha. Fique curiosa até lá! E não se esqueça de me mandar os relatórios periódicos da condição hospitalar de papai, por favor._

_Sei que papai não recebe muitas visitas. Levarei lindas flores para ele._

_Continue me contando as novidades e os progressos com o Naruto-baka. Quero saber cada mínimo detalhe desses momentos semi-românticos que vocês passam juntos aos treinamentos. Ele pode ser idiota, mas não seria idiota de deixar de reparar nesses seus lindos olhos, convenhamos. E agora que percebeu que, bem, a Sakura não tá pra negócio, vai parar de se achar páreo na disputa contra Sasuke._

_Respondendo as suas entrelinhas, sua espertinha, minha vida amorosa anda bem! Esse seu "conte-me as novidades" completamente sem segundas intenções, hein, minha cara?_

_Estou louca de saudades! Mande beijos para o pessoal por mim._

_Logo aparecerei, promessa!..."_

Ino, deitada sobre a cama desarrumada, os cobertores jogados para o chão, analisava criticamente a carta que escrevia.

Os cabelos caiam sobre os ombros, cobrindo nas margens da folha.

"Hm." Mordiscou o lábio, girando a caneta esferográfica entre os dedos. "Tão logo assim?" Perguntou-se, encarando o teto, com uma expressão pensativa.

Deitou-se de costas na cama, os braços e as pernas esparramadas.

Seus olhos se fecharam por alguns segundos, aspirando profundamente. A fragrância de Gaara invadiu suas narinas, ainda acomodada no quarto dele, sem preocupar-se com as horas ou com qualquer coisa que se passasse além daquelas portas de mogno.

Ela gostava de ficar ali.

Sentia-se adentrar cada vez mais no universo dele e a cada minuto Gaara parecia tão mais indiscutivelmente compassivo. O cheiro e sua expressão quando dormia, seu beijo inexperiente e, ainda assim, suave de uma maneira que ele sequer imaginaria. Ele era ainda um garoto a ser moldado. Não sentia impulsos, não _sentia_ plenamente os sentimentos. E Ino amava aquele rosto meticulosamente impassível.

Queria estar com ele, viver com ele. Seus olhos cintilavam ao vê-lo. Então, aos poucos ela ia descobrindo aquele amor que crescia, tomando conta.

"Finalizar!" Exclamou ela, virando-se para a carta que escrevia. "_Com amor, Ino._"

Dobrou o papel, deixando-o sobre o criado mudo.

Fitou a carta escrita. Contra sua vontade, ergueu-se da cama.

"Ele detestaria me encontrar aqui." Deu uma risadinha, enquanto jogava os cabelos por sobre os ombros, que despencaram em suas costas como uma cachoeira.

Pegou a carta para Hinata e saiu.

_Estou faminta,_ pensou.

-

-

Nas duas noites que se seguiram, Gaara não conseguiu dormir.

Revirava-se na cama, ficava a observar as estrelas pela janela, afofou o travesseiro de cinco em cinco minutos, até que uma pena saiu por um furo. E embora sentisse seu corpo cansado, seus olhos simplesmente não se fechavam. Não com aquele cheiro nos lençóis. Cheiro de-

"Ino!" Resmungou, insatisfeito.

_Ela me persegue._

Aquela rotina era insuportável. As noites deixaram de ser apenas uma perda de tempo, para se tornarem uma perda de tempo dupla. A necessidade que tinha de descansar era enorme a cada fim de dia, o que o deixava aborrecido.

Era muito mais prático apenas com Shukaku.

Mesmo que ainda conseguisse controlar a areia, era diferente, era estranho. Ela deixara de ter vida própria para passar a ser apenas um punhado de...areia. E se não a controlasse, Gaara imaginava que ela ficaria estática, desconhecendo o perigo.

Aquela inutilidade cada vez mais aparente o aborrecia. Mas, pensando bem, mais da metade das coisas que aconteciam à sua volta tinham capacidade de aborrecê-lo. Então, apenas as ignorava.

Atirando os lençóis e o travesseiro para o chão, Gaara afundou o rosto no colchão, tentando pegar no sono.

Mãos invisíveis saiam do lençol de linho, seguindo na direção do seu nariz. E elas ficavam sussurrando "_Gaara, Gaara..._", esfregando aquele cheiro de flores na sua cara.

"Ah!" soltou, frustrado e erguendo-se da cama.

Tomou rumo na direção da porta, deixando para trás as mãos que o rodeavam.

"_Gaara, Gaara..._" ele ainda podia escutar os murmúrios pedindo para que voltasse.

Caminhou pelo corredor, os pés descalços, sem fazer qualquer ruído.

Apenas as luzes das estrelas, que brilhavam fortemente no céu, iluminavam o corredor. A única janela estava aberta, para arejar a casa. A temperatura estava particularmente baixa aquela noite, contrariando o calor da tarde, mas ele preferia o frio, já que o calor repentinamente adquirira a capacidade de fazê-lo transpirar.

Passando a mão sobre a testa, constatou que não havia nenhuma gota de suor preste a escorrer. Seu rosto estava seco, mas estava quente.

A porta do quarto de Ino abriu-se com um rangido alto e ele empurrou-a toda, até que ela bateu na parede.

Apesar do barulho, a loira nem se mexeu.

Gaara aproximou-se com passadas rápidas, observando rapidamente o corpo metido numa camisola de seda branca, os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro. Os lábios rosados estavam entreabertos e uma das mãos estava pousada perto do rosto, Ino virada de lado.

Sem pensar duas vezes, sem admirar a beleza dela e antes que pudesse ser invadido novamente pelos sussurros "_Gaara, Gaara..._" que se esgueiravam pelo corredor, ele apenas pegou sua mão, puxando-a até erguer o tronco de Ino.

"Ino." Chamou, sacudindo-a.

Ela foi abrindo os olhos devagar, piscando-os diversas vezes, e soltou um gemido dolorido.

"Hmm." Seu braço foi solto quando Gaara notou que ela havia acordado, então Ino despencou para trás, caindo de costas na cama, o travesseiro fazendo um "pluf". E ela esfregou os olhos, sonolenta. "O que foi? Já é dia?"

"Não." Disse.

Caminhou até o banheiro, ligando a luz.

Dando uma olhada pelo pequeno cômodo, recoberto por lajotas com desenhos de flores rosas, enfiou a mão dentro do box de vidro, abrindo a torneira para que enchesse a banheira. A água caindo furiosamente, respingando para todo o lado, umidecia o tapete felpudo perto do vaso sanitário.

O vapor começava a embaçar o vidro quando Gaara voltou para o quarto.

Seus pés descalços estavam frios, gelando aos poucos as mãos e subindo pelo tronco.

Ino havia se sentado sobre a cama, por cima dos lençóis, plenamente desperta, e o observava surpresa. Havia um tom rosado em suas bochechas e lábios e o cricrilar dos grilos fazia uma sinfonia lá fora.

Ela levou uma mexa de cabelo para trás da orelha. "O que está fazendo?" E mordeu o lábio, curiosa.

"Banho." Murmurou Gaara.

Parando ao lado da cama, ele abaixou-se apenas um pouco, enfiando um de seus braços por baixo dos joelhos dela e tocando suas costas com o outro. A mão deslizou sobre o tecido suave da camisola, a seda perolada contrastando com a brancura da pele dela.

Ino soltou um gritinho quando se percebeu nos braços dele.

"O que está fazendo?" Repetiu mais enfaticamente, enquanto balançava as pernas, tentando saltar para o chão.

"É esse cheiro." Disse Gaara, como se explicasse tudo.

"Que cheiro?"

Então, as mãos invisíveis já se insinuavam pelo quarto, chamando-o em risinhos e esfregavam o cheiro de flores embaixo do seu nariz. "_Gaara, Gaara, Gaara..._", elas diziam.

Com Ino nos braços, enfiou-se no banheiro, fechando a porta com o pé.

Ele quase podia ouvir os toctoc das mãos batendo na porta, murmurando seu nome.

"Insuportável." Sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

"O que-"

Colocou-a de pé dentro da banheira, interrompendo sua frase.

A água transbordou, molhando os pés dele e a barra da sua calça, e Gaara então fechou a torneira, dando um passo para trás, sentindo o tapete ensopado.

"Você tem certeza de que está bem?" Ino olhou-o, a curiosidade dando lugar à preocupação.

"Ino," começou Gaara, passando a mão pelos cabelos, num suspiro de frustração. "você fede."

"EU O QUÊ?"

O grito agudo ecoou pelo banheiro.

Gaara não respondeu, apenas segurou a barra da camisola dela, seus dedos embrenhando-se nas rendas trabalhadas e ergueu-a subitamente, tirando-a de Ino. Os seios de mamilos rosados saltaram para fora, os braços dela caindo molemente ao lado do quadril.

"Gaara!" Gritou ela, furiosa.

Cobriu-se como pôde.

"Deixe-me sair!" Ela tentou passar por ele, mas foi barrada.

Gaara ligou a ducha, que caiu sobre os cabelos loiros, ensopando-a.

"Fique aí e tome um banho." Disse, firmemente.

Deu meia volta e saiu do banheiro, encostando a porta.

As mãos invisíveis já não estavam mais lá chamando por ele e, mesmo sem perceber, soltou um suspiro de alívio. O cheiro de Ino era perturbador.

Jogando a camisola de seda sobre a cama desarrumada, voltou para seu quarto e dormiu.

"_Gaara, Gaara..._" Ouviu em seus sonhos.

**- **

**- **

**AVISO: **To procurando uma beta pra me dar uma mão n só com essa, mas com outras histórias tbm. Alguém tem alguém pra indicar ou ker se candidatar ao cargo? Agradeço mttt pq to precisando msm dessa ajuda!

**N/A:** Mais um capitulozinho aki pra vcs, gente \o Brigada pelos comments, to esperando mais hein uhasuhhuas.

Sobre a fic: vai ser só GaaraIno (respondendo um pouquinho atrasada a pergunta da fofa da Jessica). A puxada SakSas foi só pra dar seguimento a trama, não se animem mt pq eu n curto o casal uhauha. E n pensem q a ultima cena foi pornográfica! A pornografia ainda não chegou na história, AINDA, meus caros leitores (mente pervertiva) auhashu. To brincando nn mas quem sabe nehh...

Bjao, lindos. Continuem acompanhando!


	5. Artisticamente Escondido

**Capítulo Cinco: **_Artisticamente Escondido_

-

-

_Ódio._

_Estou molhada, debaixo do chuveiro. Estou praticamente nua e o contato com a água gelada faz os pêlos do meu corpo se eriçarem. Meus cabelos estão grudando às minhas costas, pingando desconfortavelmente enquanto eu tento me acalmar e resolver o que fazer._

_Barulho irritante esse da água esguichando. Que mais há de me acontecer?_

_Plena madrugada. O cricri dos grilos lá fora. Minha janela aberta deixa o frio inundar o quarto e eu não tenho uma toalha ou o que vestir aqui._

_Ódio. Puro e enorme ódio._

_Sabaku_ _no Gaara, tenho vontade de te enforcar. _

-

-

A Suna acordava junto do sol.

Ino jamais havia percebido, pois sempre dormia até que o sol estivesse bem no centro do céu. Mas o barulho se iniciava logo cedo. Cedo demais, na concepção dela.

E o vilarejo parecia amanhecer como todos seus demais dias (com a diferença de que ela amanhecia como todos os outros naquela manhã), mal bastara o sol aparecer no horizonte para que a movimentação da cidade começasse. A balburdia inicial logo se acalmava e abaixo da sua janela ela podia ver as pessoas abandonando suas casas para seguirem para o trabalho.

Suspirou e suspirou, entediada, com idéias homicidas e sem sono nenhum. Eram seis da manhã quando se esgueirou do banheiro até a janela, o corpo ainda molhado caminhando na ponta dos pés sobre o mármore. Ela vira Temari saindo pela porta central, o quadril gingando, e pensou "_Já é manhã?_", mas o sol apenas nascia.

-

-

_Nada._

Gaara aspirou o ar, abrindo os olhos subitamente.

_É. Nada, _constatou com um meio sorriso de satisfação. Não havia perfume algum.

-

-

Ino atravessava o corredor com passadas que mais se assemelhavam a trotes de um animal – um animal bem furioso, a julgar pelo que ecoava no silêncio. Soltava resmungos e bufos de pura indignação entre meia dúzia de passos, as sobrancelhas loiras franzidas.

Ainda eram sete horas da manhã.

Ela remoera sua raiva no quarto, enquanto procurava o que vestir.

Desde a saída de Temari, Ino andou de um lado para o outro, os cabelos pingando às suas costas. A blusa rosa, com purpurina sobre o _Princess_, caía pelo ombro. Então ela resolveu tomar café, porque o chão já estava todo molhado.

"Hey, Ino!" Kankurou cumprimentou-a com um aceno de cabeça.

"Oi." Resmungou.

Ele passou pelo corredor, arrastando Karasu consigo.

"Gaara está na cozinha." Avisou, antes de dobrar na sala e tomar rumo para a saída da casa.

Ino estava mau-humorada demais para responder (ou mesmo se dignar a prestar atenção), por isso apenas ignorou o comentário, resmungando um seco "até logo" e ouviu a batida da porta.

_Como as pessoas conseguem?_

Havia uma aureola avermelhada em torno das suas pupilas, as pálpebras cedendo de vez em quando a sonolência que ela sentia. O mais incômodo, no entanto, era aquela irritação nos olhos, fruto da madrugada insone, que estava preste a lhe dar uma dor de cabeça.

Diante de tanto aborrecimento, Ino se perguntava então: como as pessoas conseguiam acordar àquela hora da manhã e manter o mesmo pique até o final do dia?

Era tão cansativo.

Considerava-se uma pessoa ativa e tudo o mais, mas, afinal, acordar com o nascer do sol era até um exagero. Uma boa noite de sono era extremamente necessária para manter sua beleza intacta e cada dia mais deslumbrante. Aquelas olheiras formavam um enorme contraste se postas em comparação com o resto da sua pele.

Sua péssima madrugada se dera por culpa de Gaara. Franziu as sobrancelhas diante do pensamento.

Quando empurrou a porta da cozinha, deu exatamente de cara com o dito cujo.

Gaara olhou para ela de relance, mal erguendo os olhos da sua xícara de leite. A boca dele estava um pouco suja de geléia de morango, o que tornava sua expressão impassível um tanto cômica.

"Já acordada?" Ele mostrou um meio sorriso.

Lançando seu melhor olhar mortal, Ino simplesmente não deu uma resposta.

Perguntava-se, às vezes, como podia gostar daquele garoto. Aos poucos ele ia se tornando uma confusão de sentimentos e gestos, sem tomar conhecimento dessas pequenas mudanças que iam se operando. E ela ficava apenas observando a metamorfose.

Era delicioso. Gaara era fantástico. A sua dificuldade para compreendê-la aos poucos estava sumindo e Ino tinha uma enorme vontade de beijá-lo. Beijá-lo até que ele descobrisse qual realmente é o significado de tudo aquilo.

Ela era uma garota instintiva demais para deixar de se guiar pelos seus súbitos pensamentos. E era exatamente essa mudança brusca de facetas que a tornavam tentadora. Porque Ino era tentadora e tinha plena consciência disso. Faria com que Gaara notasse cada pedacinho da sua sensualidade.

Mas aquilo não era para aquele momento. Por hora, era apenas necessária a desforra.

Aproximou-se com uma expressão aborrecida. A blusa rosa caía tanto pelo ombro direito que Ino se viu obrigada a puxá-la para cima, enquanto se escorava na bancada da cozinha.

"Sua ironia é odiável." Murmurou, pegando um guardanapo.

Passou-o pelo canto da boca dele com uma docilidade que não estava impressa no brilho dos seus olhos naquele momento. E Gaara ficou apenas observando seu gesto, até o muxoxo dela. "E você está sujo."

Não havia mais traço de sorriso no rosto dele.

Jogando o guardanapo sobre a toalha e voltando-se para Gaara, aplicou um violento beliscão em seu braço.

"Para você." Disse, em um tom que mesclava uma casualidade e uma satisfação sádica, como se estivesse entregando-lhe um presente – do tipo que ela detestaria.

Silêncio.

"Por que fez isso?" Gaara levou a mão ao braço, onde um pequeno hematoma aparecia.

"Por ter me acordado."

E beliscou-o de novo.

"E esse?"

"Por ter me jogado no chuveiro!"

Então, beliscou-o com tanta força que a pele do braço de Gaara – que estava quente de uma maneira que, para a temperatura natural dele, era de se desconfiar que estivesse com febre - retorceu-se junto do movimento dos seus dedos de tal maneira que Ino não se assustaria de ouvir um "rasg" de tecido rasgando.

Assoprando para tirar os cabelos da frente do seu rosto, ela resmungou: "Esse foi por ter me visto nua." Mas ainda não havia soltado-o.

"Chega, Ino!" Disse Gaara, irritado. Segurou a mão dela, apertando seus dedos.

Ela deu um sorriso diante da expressão dele.

A xícara de leite aos poucos parava de fumegar, mostrando o quanto esfriava. O café da manhã abandonado e a toalha cheia de farelos davam a impressão de estarem num cenário de filme.

Passando a língua pelos lábios, Ino pensou que, talvez, Gaara pudesse ser um ótimo ator.

O jogo deles se tornava cansativo de vez em quando, embora ela não tivesse intenção de desistir. Desistência era o tipo de coisa que jamais se passava por sua cabeça, apesar de tudo. E Ino não se criticava por encarar tudo como uma brincadeira. A marotagem era a melhor maneira de sapequear carinhos dele.

Beijou-o nos lábios, suavemente. "Isso foi porque te amo."

Os olhos de Gaara expressavam uma frieza derretida. Ela sentia a diferença do seu olhar. Finalmente, ele já estava acostumado a ter qualquer tipo de contato – ou quase qualquer tipo de contato – com ela.

Talvez ele ainda não fosse capaz de compreender com exatidão o que era tudo aquilo, embora tivesse certa noção.

"Me dê um beijo." Pediu.

"Um beijo?"

Gaara quase não se mostrou surpreso.

Pedidos e sorrisos, insinuações que simplesmente se forçava a ignorar. Olhares, toques, a companhia. Lábios, cabelos, cintura. Mãos. Ela era toda perfume. Ela era entrava em seu universo particular, sem bater na porta, interrompendo seu pensamento sobre as estrelas, destruindo suas barreiras.

Suor escorria de sua têmpora, despencando pelo rosto.

O calor o afetava como jamais afetara antes, pois Ino era a personificação do calor. O corpo quente sempre em contato com o seu ia derretendo-o, fazendo-o transpirar, esmigalhando-o. Ela era incansável e ardente.

Cada dia mais, os segundos que corriam, ela mudava as coisas dentro dele.

A areia arrastava-se sem vida atrás dele, incapaz de construir uma defesa decente. E mesmo que fosse, Gaara desconfiava ser tarde. Tudo já derretia. Estava boiando em pleno oceano. Seu próprio oceano. Ele era o mar.

_Ino_ _é o sol?_ O sol que mantém o sal no mar. Não. Ele era o lago.

Ouviu a risada dela, cortando seus pensamentos.

"Você gostou do meu beijo?" perguntou, piscando.

Os cílios de Ino eram tão loiros que, apesar de longos, pouco apareciam. Ainda assim, ela tinha olhos azuis que cintilavam como pedras preciosas, hipnotizadores.

"Gostou dos meus lábios?"

Então, pegou a mão dele, suavemente. Seus dedos acariciaram os dedos dele, fazendo uma carícia na sua palma, e os lábios, nos quais ela deslizava a língua, estavam corados.

Ela o olhava com aquele olhar travesso, de menina que quer fazer arte.

Conduziu a mão dele até sua bochecha, fazendo com que esta deslizasse suavemente, sentindo a textura, a quentura da pele. Era como tocar numa nuvem. Gaara jamais havia tocado numa nuvem, ainda assim, ela lhe trazia tal recordação. Nuvens. Eram brancas e pareciam macias, como Ino.

Seus dedos coçavam, deslizavam pelo suor. E ela foi conduzindo-os até seus lábios, molhados pela saliva. Com o dedo indicador, Gaara sentiu-os, lentamente.

Os olhos dele seguiam os movimentos dela e os seus próprios.

"Você gostou dos meus lábios, Gaara?" Ino repetiu a pergunta, passando a língua pela ponta do dedo dele.

Ele seria incapaz de negar.

Nuvens.

"Gostei." Murmurou.

Ino sorriu. "Então você me quer." Disse no seu ouvido.

-

-

_Inferno. Eu a quero._

-

-

Inquietação.

O vento soprava uivante, balançando fortemente as cortinas brancas. E, sentado sobre a cama, seus cabelos vermelhos eram abanados para lá e para cá, como numa dança. Cobriam seus olhos e às vezes faziam cócega na pálpebra.

Já era a noite, descendo lentamente sobre o vilarejo, que tomava conta. As poucas estrelas do céu não estavam tão brilhantes como outrora estiveram, mas ainda assim estavam lá, apenas para que Gaara pudesse observá-las.

A tarefa, contudo, havia sido adiada. Não havia espaço em seus pensamentos para tal coisa. Pela primeira vez, sentia que havia realmente alguma coisa o perturbando e esse incômodo impedia que conseguisse prestar atenção nas constelações.

A casa estava vazia.

Ino saíra para fazer compras, a blusa rosa caindo pelo ombro como desde logo cedo. Deixara-o lá, com dúvidas que deviam ser inexistentes.

Naquela noite não havia grilos, não havia ruídos. Vaga-lumes brincavam sobre o parapeito da sua janela.

Pisca. Pisca. Pisca.

_Enlouquecem-me. _

Pisca.

Ventava muito, anunciando a mudança de tempo.

Pisca.

_Tempestade._

-

-

Ele assinava uns papéis quando se sentiu abraçado por trás.

"Gaara, quero ir a Konoha. Vamos comigo, vamos?" A voz de Ino soou manhosa, esfregando sua bochecha na dele.

Ela logo acariciava seu cabelo, um dos braços ainda rodeando seu pescoço, e os dedos dela estavam por todos os lados. Os cabelos loiros encostavam-se ao seu ombro, ela dependurava-se sobre sua cadeira. Não havia espaço para mais nada além de Ino quando Ino estava ali.

Havia flores na sua sala, presente dela.

Os lírios contrastavam com o resto da decoração de mogno escuro. O aroma se esvaecia no ar, lentamente. Ficavam perto da janela, sobre uma mesa. Ela vinha todos os dias regá-los.

Afastou a mão que acariciava sua bochecha. "Ino, tenho compromissos."

Ela riu. A risada alta enchia a sala.

Os lábios desceram até a sua orelha, deslizando a língua pela cartilagem. "Você pode adiar qualquer coisa que quiser. Você é o Kazekage." Murmurava, beijando sua bochecha. "Por favorzinho."

Silêncio.

Tornando a assinar os papéis, ele sentiu a caneta deslizar pelos seus dedos.

"Vamos, vai." Ela desencostou-se da cadeira, tirando os documentos do seu alcance.

"Não." Reiterou, impassível. Estendeu a mão. "Dê-me isso, Ino."

Com um sorriso travesso, ela maneou a cabeça em negativa. "Só se você for."

O vestido azul contrastava com o azul dos olhos. Era um tecido leve, ondulando de leve da cintura para baixo. Embora não houvesse vento, balançava continuamente com o movimento das pernas e quadris dela.

Gaara observou-a.

"Tudo bem." Assentiu, tornando a estender a mão. "Agora me devolva."

Ela sorriu quando caminhou até a janela, atirando os papéis todos.

"Ino!"

"Ohh, não fique bravo." Sentou-se no colo dele.

Os braços rodearam seu pescoço e os lábios vieram na direção dos seus.

Gaara não conseguiu pensar em mais nada depois disso.

-

-

**N/A:** Nyaaa! Mais um cap aki o/ Talvez vcs nem percebam, mas a trama está evoluindooo. Nhá, isso me deixa feliiiz n.n Brigadinha pelos reveiws, pelo pessoal que acompanha, que tah sempre aih uhasuhuhas. E, gente, qualquer coisa q vcs n gostarem, enviem criticas tbm. Me esforçarei para melhorar tahh?

Sobre a fic: Gaara tah começando a lidar com os próprios sentimentos. Espero q a mudança esteja acontecendo lentamente, n abruptamente, pra n perder o fio da meada. E a Ino, bom, ela tá como sempre foi: ótima. No próximo cap vamos entrar meio q em uma nova fase, mostrando um pokito de Konoha e a trama começando a se encaminhar pro desfecho. N me perguntem oq vai acontecer, pq nem eu sei! xDD

Eh isso. Continuem acompanhando! Ateh o próximo post. Ja ne.


	6. Cap Paralelo: Apenas sentir, sem pensar

**Capítulo Paralelo: **_Apenas sentir, sem pensar_

-

-

_Havia canteiros de flores abaixo da janela. Embora eles fossem quase imperceptíveis de dentro do quarto - pois eram rentes à terra - o aroma perfumado se espalhava pela casa._

_A fragrância era tão gostosa que arrancava pelo menos um sorriso de cada transeunte que passava na calçada. Também pudera, afinal, as moradoras daquela casa eram reconhecidas pelas suas exímias habilidades relacionadas à fauna e flora._

_Como Inoshi sempre dizia: Aquela era a casa das flores._

_"Ino, cuidado com esse vaso." Ia dizendo Kyoko, desamarrando o avental._

_Yamanaka_ _Kyoko era morena e tinha olhos azuis celestiais. O rosto era redondo, os cabelos fazendo o contorno da face, caindo até os ombros. A verdadeira beleza estava em seus olhos, que haviam sido herdados por Ino com igual singularidade. _

_Cuidava das suas flores e da floricultura com tanto amor quanto cuidava das pessoas que amava, sem nunca perder a tranqüilidade. _

_Ino_ _tinha os cabelos curtos nos seus oito anos e carregava o vaso laranja na direção do jardim. "Não se preocupe, mamãe."_

_"Eu adoro rosas. Lá lá lá." Saltitava._

_Ela atravessou a porta, atingindo a pequena estradinha que perpassava sobre a grama, levando em direção ao portão da casa. O colorido era impressionante. E as flores cresciam e cresciam, dos mais diversos tipos, as folhas balançando lentamente com a brisa._

_Era Ino quem cuidava do jardim. Gostava de plantá-las e regar uma por uma toda manhã._

_Quando não estava na floricultura, ficava ali, observando as joaninhas que vez ou outra apareciam sobre as flores. As punha sobre os dedos e ficava vendo-as caminharem por toda extensão da sua mão, até tornar a soltá-las em alguma de suas plantas preferidas._

_Com Kyoko, Ino aprendera a amar, respeitar e valorizar a natureza._

_"Deixo esse vaso aqui e logo vou busca o out-"_

_O barulho de algo caindo dentro de casa chamou sua atenção e ela se ergueu, esquecendo o vaso laranja perto das roseiras._

_Caminhou até a porta da casa. "Mamãe?"_

_Silêncio._

_Ela adentrou aos poucos._

_"Mamãe, cadê você?" Perguntou, levando a mão ao batente da porta, enquanto parava em frente à cozinha. "Mamãe?"_

_Havia um corpo caído no chão, os cabelos castanhos espalhados por todos os lados. Cacos de vidro estavam sobre o piso e por baixo da mesa e armário._

_"Mamãe!"_

-

-

"Ino, ande logo."

Shikamaru a sacudia.

Ela abandonou seus pensamentos, voltando os olhos para ele.

Konoha estava com um clima agradável naquela tarde e, pela primeira vez de tantas que sequer saberia, Ino havia aceitado o convite para observar as nuvens.

Com tudo que passava por sua cabeça, tanto em que pensar, alguns minutos não fariam diferença.

Ele a cutucou. "Você precisa ir. Tem treino agora."

Por um momento, Ino se esqueceu de que Shikamaru era um chuunin.

Ficou em silêncio, observando-o. Tão inteligente e habilidoso como era, embora preguiçoso, não a admirava que ele fosse merecedor daquele ridículo casaco em que circulava para lá e para cá. Mas, de uma maneira que jamais fora capaz de imaginar, sentia falta de Shikamaru.

Era estranho não vê-lo todos os dias e se tornava cansativo ficar apenas com Chouji. Às vezes, mesmo sem saber, sempre sentia estar aprendendo algo com Shikamaru. Mas Chouji era realmente deprimente.

Aos poucos, a motivação inicial para continuar com aquela brincadeira de faz-de-conta ia se esvaecendo. Ino sabia que não havia nascido para lutas e para jutsus. Ela gostava daquela excitação que cada novo desafio trazia, mas, ao mesmo tempo, se sentia estafada com as dificuldades e desmotivada a ultrapassá-las.

Sentia-se estúpida por manter objetivos inúteis.

"Shika," Ino, ainda deitada sobre a grama, não olhava para ele. "eu sou deprimente?"

Talvez, no fundo, ela fosse como Chouji.

"Hm?" Ele tirou os olhos do céu.

"Eu realmente sou tão deprimente como às vezes penso ser?"

"Você é apenas problemática."

Ela quase teve vontade de sorrir com a resposta.

Seus dedos se enroscaram na grama alta, distraidamente. Haviam folhas secas presas entre os fios do seu cabelo, caídas da árvore logo atrás deles.

Suspirou. "Hoje é o dia em que minha mãe morreu." Disse, com uma naturalidade que era apenas fajuta.

"Hm."

Ino não esperava ouvir palavras de consolo ou sentir uma mão rodeando seus ombros - tampouco tencionava pedir por qualquer tipo de conforto. Ela já havia superado aquilo e, também, não era do feitio de Shikamaru demonstrar grandes pesares ou grandes afobações.

Ele era apenas um cara pela metade. Tudo na sua vida era um meio termo.

"Faz nove anos e parece que sinto a mesma dor daquele dia." Murmurou Ino, mais para si mesma do que para ele. Sua voz soava tranqüila e segura, mesmo com a expressão impassível. "Aprendi a suportar e, mesmo assim, parece tão patético forjar uma estúpida calma diante da tristeza."

Ela não notava o olhar perscrutador sobre si.

"Minha vida é feita de coisas patéticas." Disse.

"Ino," Shikamaru suspirou, cansado. "você é tão problemática."

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, a brisa balançando seus cabelos.

"Sua vida só é patética porque você faz dela patética."

"Que frase idiota, Shikamaru."

Jamais admitiria a exatidão do seu comentário.

Ino apenas sorriu.

**-**

**-**

Yamanaka Inoshi soltou um suspiro. Os cabelos loiros já estavam salpicados de fios brancos nas têmporas e, ao contrário de muitos homens, aquilo não o deixava mais charmoso ou mais sexy.

A casa estava vazia. Havia poucas flores, havia pouco colorido e já pouco existiam aqueles risos fantásticos que tinham a capacidade de contagiá-lo cada vez que colocava os pés na soleira da porta. Era tudo tão estranhamente silencioso que por diversas vezes se pegara perguntando se aquele era mesmo o seu lar.

Seus olhos observavam as fotos do álbum, deslizando a ponta do indicador sobre algumas faces.

Não gostava de pensar naquilo, mas desde a morte de Kyoko tudo era triste.

Em pensar nos dias perdidos enquanto estava preso em missões, no passo-a-passo da caminhada de Ino do qual simplesmente não participara. Primeiras palavras, sorrisos, fraldas. Tão ocupado com problemas maiores e apenas fizera parte de uma ínfima _parte_. _Parte_.

"_Não seja bobo, querido._" Kyoko dizia, enquanto o abraçava nas noites em que ficava em casa. Ela acariciava seu peito com aqueles dedos pequeninos e suaves. "_Você é um pai maravilhoso e se preocupa com Ino mais que tudo no mundo._"

Ele sempre sorria, sem jamais se convencer daquilo.

"_Não se atormente. Você terá sua chance de provar isso._" E Kyoko dormia, suavemente.

_Talvez eu preferisse não ter._

De repente, ele foi se sentindo apagar devagar e então tudo escureceu.

-

-

Quando Shikamaru se foi, Ino permaneceu deitada sobre a grama.

Ela pensou que os papéis se invertiam, ironicamente. Mas Shikamaru tinha uma missão dali a pouco e era obrigado a abandonar sua interessantíssima atividade. Saiu resmungando "problemático, problemático" sem que fosse possível disfarçar seu descontentamento.

Sentia falta dele. De maneira que nem ela sabia, sentia falta. Do fundo do seu coração, sentia falta. E aquilo era tão patético que jamais se atreveria a falar em voz alta.

Os cabelos espalhados sobre a grama, os olhos voltados para o céu, as nuvens mexiam-se devagar ao ritmo do vento. O sibilar baixinho cantava em seus ouvidos, enquanto trazia fios de cabelo para frente dos seus olhos. O vento ia e vinha sem que se pudesse distinguir seu trajeto.

As lembranças pipocavam em sua cabeça, pedindo para serem recordadas – mais uma vez.

Ela ouviu passos, que tornaram a afastar seus pensamentos para longe. Engolindo o suspiro de satisfação, ergueu-se para ver quem chegava. Talvez Shikamaru...?

_Quem é...?_ Suas sobrancelhas franziram.

"Ahh." Murmurou em entendimento.

_Sabaku_ _no Gaara_, pensou consigo.

Os cabelos vermelhos, o olhar distante. Havia uma expressão de indiferença e desapego, o negrume estampado em seus orbes. Era uma criatura solitária, impassível e apática.

Ele apenas sentou-se e ficou lá.

Não sorriu, não a olhou. Seu maxilar mexeu apenas uma vez, abrindo uma pequena brecha entre os lábios para sugar o ar.

Os minutos iam passando devagar, escorrendo. A brisa movia a grama e a superfície do lago logo adiante. As águas tranqüilas pareciam adormecidas, como um animal em hibernação. Tampouco o vento ou o sol ou qualquer coisa poderia despertá-las.

Para Ino, tudo era irrelevante. A beleza do lugar ou mesmo os seus pensamentos, ambos eram inúteis. Ao menos naquele dia, queria silêncio.

Brincava com a grama entre seus dedos, assim como ia jogando suas memórias para um lugar distante dentro dela.

_Mamãe! Mamãe...!_, ela se ouvia anos atrás. Sua voz parecia irreconhecível em meio ao zumbido na sua cabeça.

"_I can taste the sweetness of the past. Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo, I'll be alright, me o tsubureba soko ni. Kawaranai ai o, I believe..._" Kyoko cantava, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos loiros, na primeira das noites de Natal em que Inoshi não estivera presente.

"...Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete. Natsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete." Cantarolou baixinho a continuação da música.

"_Por que papai não está?_"

"_Ele está numa missão muito importante. Quando voltar, vai trazer um presente maravilhoso para sua princesinha._"

"Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo. Sono toiki de atatamete hoshii."

"_O que é, mamãe? O que é?_"

"_Surpresa!_" e Kyoko sorria, a tristeza em seus olhos.

"Four seasons with your love. Mou ichi dou." Ino fechou os olhos. "Negai dake no yakusoku wa. Toki ga tateba iroaseru... Anna ni kasaneta omoi nara. We'll be alright. Shinjite ireba sou. Donna tookute mo..." ela parou quando percebeu que aquela música era estúpida.

Sentimentos, desejos, o que era aquilo tudo? Se pudesse pedir qualquer coisa, apenas pediria pela sua mãe. Por que seus pedidos não foram atendidos?

"..._Stay_ _with me._" Ino ainda podia escutar sua mãe cantando em seus sonhos.

A mágoa invadiu seus olhos. "Você não ficou comigo, mamãe." Sussurrou, amargamente.

"Às vezes, as pessoas não podem."

Subitamente, ela voltou-se para Sabaku no Gaara. "O que está dizendo?" Ino estreitou os olhos.

Ele observou-a, perscrutador. Não havia qualquer coisa em seus olhos. "Ela simplesmente não pôde." E Gaara arqueou os ombros, como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo. "Então ela se foi..." Voltou o rosto para o lago.

O vento sacudiu as folhas da árvore, arrancando algumas de seus galhos.

A superfície da água ficou salpicada com o verde das folhas, até que uma caiu suavemente entre os dois.

Ino se foi, sem saber que Gaara falava da própria mãe.

-

-

Temari caminhava para lá e para cá, as mãos na cintura, furiosa.

"Onde diabos se enfiou o Gaara?" esbravejou, gritando na cara de um dos chuunins que ficaram encarregados da proteção do Kazekage.

"Sinto muito, Temari-sama." O ninja encolheu-se. "Ele sumiu de repente em meio a uma tempestade de areia."

"Aquele estúpido!" Bateu com o punho sobre a mesa.

Suspirou.

"Oi Temari."

Ela voltou-se para a porta e viu Shikamaru. Então, sorriu.

-

-

"Ino!"

Quando viu, estava cara-a-cara com Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama?" Ela mostrou-se surpresa.

"Ino, venha comigo, por favor."

-

-

Sakura baixou os olhos, mordendo o lábio.

"Sasuke-kun, eu..."

"Tudo bem." Sasuke arqueou os ombros. "Você está realmente decidida a manter essa estúpida promessa com a Yamanaka?"

Era Ino ou Sasuke, para sempre.

"Não." Maneou a cabeça, sem saber o que pensar.

"Ótimo." Sasuke deu um daqueles seus sorrisos arrasadores, erguendo o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos, de uma maneira suave que Sakura jamais pôde imaginar.

Ela fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar.

-

-

"Seu pai teve uma isquemia cerebral, Ino."

Não havia mais ninguém além dela e Tsunade no quarto.

Na cama, coberto por lençóis brancos, estava Inoshi, inconsciente. O quarto cheirava aquele cheiro característico dos hospitais, impecavelmente limpo.

Ino não respondeu.

" A isquemia cerebral é o bloqueio da circulação em artérias que fornecem sangue ao encéfalo." Explicou Tsunade, lentamente. "Integridade orgânica e funcional do encéfalo depende do afluxo contínuo de sangue arterial. Isto significa que a produção de energia necessária para a manutenção dessa integridade é feita à custa do suprimento ininterrupto de oxigênio e glicose, distribuídos aos neurônios pelo sangue arterial. Está me entendendo?"

Silêncio.

"Como conseqüência da deficiente nutrição e oxigenação dos neurônios, estas células perdem a capacidade de regular eficientemente o ambiente intracelular, libertando para o meio extracelular grandes quantidades de substâncias químicas excitatórias." Tsunade pegou a ficha dele, os olhos baixos.

O barulho do aparelho respiratório ia cortando o mórbido silêncio, a cada segundo. Mas, ainda assim, a voz de Ino negava-se a sair e ela não tinha certeza se realmente queria falar alguma coisa.

Tsunade riscava e riscava naquela folha, os dedos espalmados na planilha. "Estas substâncias tornam-se tóxicas quando presentes em grandes quantidades, induzindo a morte de neurônios nessa zona cerebral, fazendo com que o sangue pare de fluir naquela parte."

Silêncio.

O silêncio era tão estranho.

"Afetou uma grande parte do seu cérebro, Ino. Ele está em coma."

-

-

"I-Ino, eu...eu estou namorando o Sasuke-kun."

_Não há mais nada pra mim aqui_, foi a única coisa que ela foi capaz de pensar em meio ao seu mundo desabado.

-

-

**N/A:** Gente, aqui um capitulo paralelo para explicar mais ou menos a história que se passou antes de Ino ir para a Vila da Areia. Talvez apareçam mais dessas cenas, para ajudá-los a se introduzir melhor no universo dos personagens. Vou tentar postar esses caps – se houverem - sempre contíguos ao próximo da história.

A música cantada por Kyoko e posteriormente por Ino é Four Seasons, cantada por Naomi Amuro. Uma tradução livre dos que foi cantado, para quem ficou curioso:

_Eu posso provar a doçura do passado / Apesar de você não esta em qualquer lugar / Eu estarei bem / Se fechar meus olhos para isso / O amor não mudará / Eu acredito nisso - Quando a luz da primavera aquece, as flores desabrocham / No verão, eu olho para a lua flutuando no mar / O vento do outono, e a neve da primavera / Com esse suspiro, eu desejo ser aquecido / Quatro estações com o seu amor / Mais uma vez. - A promessa daquele único desejo / Vai sumindo enquanto o tempo passa / Se esses sentimentos voltarem / Nós estaremos bem / Não importa o quão longe você está / Fique comigo. _


	7. A Moça de Casamento Marcado

**Capítulo Seis: **_A Moça de Casamento Marcado_

**-**

**-**

Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer – e contrariando o que havia esperado – Ino estava se sentindo bem naquela manhã, quando pusera seus pés logo depois dos portões que separavam Konoha do mundo lá fora.

Imaginara insegurança, receio e qualquer outra coisa que fosse, mas jamais familiaridade. Apesar de tudo que havia passado ali, já não se sentia tão em casa como se sentia junto de Gaara, na Vila da Areia. Porque, a cada dia que corria, estava mais certa do que se passava em seu coração e pensamentos: ela o amava inteiramente.

Havia a saudade, que a cutucava no peito. Mas tudo era suportável.

Enquanto Ino, entretida em seus pensamentos, analisava a sua volta, Gaara, por outro lado, mantinha-se serenamente indiferente.

_De volta a essa patética vila,_ não pôde evitar pensar.

Gaara deu um pequeno sorriso, recordando-se de cenas humilhantes. Não era motivo para vergonha, embora fossem desagradáveis.

_Naruto._ _Sua raposa idiota._

"Ahh!" Ino pegou a mão dele, os lábios deliciosamente curvados. "Gaara, você está sorrindo!"

Voltando-se para ela, realmente não pôde deixar de sorrir – pelo menos um pouco. Era um sorriso de desprezo. Afinal, Ino era tão graciosa e tão escandalosa.

Mas como se tais palavras houvessem tirado a magia do momento, o sorriso de Gaara foi sumindo gradativamente, devagar, mesmo sem que ele percebesse. Era aquele instinto de autodefesa que persistia, mesmo com sua areia intacta.

É estúpido se permitir ser pego expressando coisas inúteis, foi aquele pensamento que o acometeu.

Maneou a cabeça numa silenciosa crítica sobre a personalidade exageradamente animada de Ino e ela fez um biquinho insatisfeito ao constatar que ele logo havia readquirido sua expressão habitual. "Vamos logo." Apressou-a, os braços cruzados. "Preciso trabalhar, Ino."

_Como se fosse verdade_, reiterou para si mesmo.

Ela riu.

"Não tente me enganar, Gaara." E deu uma piscadinha divertida.

Ele suspirou.

Era tão incômodo que Ino o conhecesse daquela maneira.

"Não precisa ter pressa. Vamos ficar apenas o suficiente." Garantiu, tornando a sorrir. O rabo de cavalo se agitava conforme balançava a cabeça.

A manhã fresca passava-se lentamente. Os segundos se escorriam como grãos de areia numa ampulheta, Gaara constatou. Aquilo fê-lo lembrar-se dele mesmo. Era uma pena que, mesmo com o controle da areia, fosse incapaz de controlar o tempo e sua ampulheta.

Sua pele, surpreendendo a ele mesmo, estava fria. O vento gélido que cortara seu rosto no caminho deixara-o refrescado, embora seus dedos continuassem úmidos, suando um suor frio.

Era um alívio aquela temperatura ambiente.

"Sorria para mim de novo." Pediu Ino, cutucando sua bochecha com o indicador.

Gaara olhou-a, irônico.

E ela retribuiu-lhe com um sorriso.

"Você finge bem, mas não me engana." Beijou seus lábios num movimento súbito. "Seus olhos sorriem para mim."

-

-

Temari adentrou na sala do Kazekage carregando documentos aprovados pelo conselho da Vila para que ele assinasse.

Quando abriu a porta, seus olhos rapidamente pousaram sobre os lírios brancos na mesa perto da janela. O cômodo estava cheiroso, embora as flores já estivessem murchando. Eles eram o único adorno que havia por ali e assim permaneceram por muito mais tempo do que ela havia suposto.

Aos poucos Ino ia fazendo a diferença nos hábitos, expressões e no comportamento de Gaara. Ele era completamente dominado pelo poder dos olhos dela. Mesmo que tentasse, seria impossível resistir.

"Gaara, você cai como um patinho." Comentou divertida, sabendo que ele não poderia escutá-la.

Aproximou-se da mesa, depositando os documentos sobre esta. Perto do abajur, havia uma pequena foto de Ino, com uma dedicatória, obviamente escrita por ela mesma.

"_Eu te amo, Gaara, mesmo você sendo insuportavelmente distante._"

Temari sorriu de um jeito suave e maroto.

"Meu irmãozinho também ama você, Ino." Disse, para logo depois permitir-se cair na gargalhada.

_Jamais pensei que ela realmente fosse conseguir_, pensou.

-

-

"Hokage-sama!"

Um chuunin apareceu sobre o parapeito da janela, subitamente.

Tsunade, que bebia um copo de saquê, arregalou os olhos, sem reação. As bochechas rosadas denunciavam-na, os lábios ainda molhados.

"Er...sim?" Tentou disfarçar, soprando a borda do copo com um sorriso sem graça. "Aceita um chá?"

O ninja fez uma cara estranha, como se não tivesse aceitado a desculpa esfarrapada.

"O Kazekage e uma kunoichi de Konoha acabaram de chegar."

Tsunade sorriu. "Acompanhada, hmm?" e sorveu um gole da sua bebida, calmamente.

-

-

Sakura soltou um suspiro, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

O dia mal havia começado, mas já era o suficiente para deixá-la cansada. Em meio a todas aquelas consultas, tantos pacientes, o sangue, o desesperança, a dor. As pessoas eram tão frágeis e tão desesperadas diante da agonia. E, enquanto cuidava delas, Sakura pensava: _São apenas bonecos com forma de gente._

O que era sua profissão, senão um jogo de montar? Remontar. Reformar. Enfim, patético. Costurar, sarar, anestesiar. Era como se ela estivesse agindo sob o controle do piloto automático. Hábito. Hábito de cuidar.

As crianças muitas vezes sofriam mais que os adultos e, ironicamente, eram as mais corajosas. _Tenha esperança_, elas ouviam sempre. _Seja forte_. Ser forte era exatamente o problema. Cresce-se e deixa para trás sonhos, a magia da puerilidade, mas principal e mais notoriamente: a esperança. E aqueles que já tinham suas esperanças destroçadas, não acreditavam, gritavam, choravam.

Alguns ouviam "_Seu caso é sério_" e então se tornavam criaturas indiferentes à expectativa.

_Eu gosto do que eu faço_, dizia para todos. Mas só ela sabia como era doloroso passar seus dias diante de camas de hospitais, vendo as pessoas definhando.

"_Você tem que entender, Sakura, que ser um médico não é a profissão mais benéfica que existe. Ela pode ser letal se você não conseguir administrar bem seus nervos diante do que te espera_." Sakura apenas acenou em positivo diante do ensinamento de Tsunade, anos atrás.

Ela não sabia realmente o que significava tudo aquilo que estava ouvindo. Mas a Hokage, como sempre, mostrava grande destreza e grande capacidade medicinal, não apenas por suas habilidades, como também pelo seu incrível poder de espírito. Pois Sakura aprendera que um espírito forte era muito mais importante do que muitas coisas à sua volta.

_Bem,_ sorriu ironicamente, _agora eu_ _sei, Tsunade-sensei._

"Sakura-senpai." Virou-se ao chamado de Umi, uma das enfermeiras do hospital. "Nobu-san está reclamando de dores. Já posso lhe dar o próximo comprimido?"

"Mas não faz nem duas horas desde o último!" foi incapaz de conter o resmungo.

"Isso é um não?" Umi mordeu os lábios, insegura.

Sakura deu uma olhada no relógio que trazia no pulso. "Nobu-san não pode tomar nenhum comprimido nas próximas três horas, Umi. Kozac é muito forte para ser administrado em grandes doses. Deixe que ele reclame. As dores não podem estar realmente tão fortes assim."

"Mas ele está gritando, Sakura-senpai."

Ela moveu a cabeça.

"Nobu-san está fazendo drama, Umi. Dê-lhe apenas alimentos gelatinosos e muito líquido."

O relógio do hospital badalou, anunciando o meio-dia.

Meio-dia e ela simplesmente havia esquecido que marcara de encontrar com Sasuke.

-

-

_Ela está atrasada._

-

-

A bolsa sacudia à suas costas, como um saco de batatas.

Sakura sentia que suas pernas se trançavam vez ou outra, tamanha a pressa. Mas as pessoas não colaboravam, insistindo em caminhar distraidamente pela calçada, observando o movimento.

Na pasta que segurava, havia as anotações dos preparativos do casamento. Eram tantas as coisas a fazer que às vezes simplesmente se esquecia que estava de casamento marcado. Ia adiando as tarefas, até que tudo começou a ficar em cima da hora demais.

Mais de duas vezes por semana, Sasuke deixava o vilarejo para cumprir as missões designadas pela Hokage. Sempre estava ocupado para o que dizia respeito ao casamento. _Flores, toalhas, convidados, é tudo besteira_, ele resmungava.

Voltou os olhos para o relógio, constatando seus quinze minutos de atraso.

_Vou precisar fazer algo em relação ao joelho do Nobu-san_, ela não pôde deixar de pensar. O trabalho raramente deixava de ocupar sua mente e pensamentos.

Mordiscou o lábio e, quando percebeu, havia um par de cabeças na sua frente, uma loira e uma ruiva.

"Com licença, eu-" ao tentar a ultrapassagem, Sakura estacou, surpresa.

"Sakura?" Ino arregalou os olhos.

Ambas se analisaram com uma rapidez que passou despercebida pelos olhos de Gaara, que tinha as mãos no bolso, o braço de Ino enganchado no seu. Ele também não se daria ao trabalho de notar aquela troca de olhares, mesmo se lhe fosse possível.

Os cabelos de Sakura caiam pelos ombros, o haitaite preso à sua blusa por baixo do jaleco branco. Fisicamente, ela parecia a mesma Sakura de sempre. Interiormente, Ino viu, havia uma maturidade e um conhecimento da tristeza humana que iam crescendo a cada dia, de acordo com as experiências vivenciadas naquele hospital estúpido e cheirando a desinfetante.

Embora Ino jamais aprimorasse completamente suas técnicas como ninja, a beleza dela compensava. Seus cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo, a camiseta branca e o jeans eram tão estupidamente comuns que chegavam a lhe dar vontade de gargalhar. Se Sakura vestisse aquilo, jamais ficaria tão bem quanto ficava em Ino. Era apenas uma beleza insuportável e uma cabeça maliciosa.

"Ino eu-ah meu deus! Gaara...?" Foi só então que ela notou Sabaku no Gaara.

Seus olhos não deixaram de reparar na proximidade dos dois e foi impossível que contivesse um arquear de sobrancelhas, surpresa.

Gaara maneou a cabeça. "Quem é ela?" perguntou à Ino.

"Minha..." ela hesitou. "Aquela moça que eu disse que ia se casar." Consertou, rapidamente.

"Hmm." E ele fez um ruído, que Sakura não soube identificar se era de entendimento ou desprezo. Tirando os olhos de Sakura, ao fim da sua análise silenciosa, Gaara então se voltou para Ino, impassível. "Ino." Disse, em tom de aviso.

"Ahh, tudo bem. Como você é chato!" Ino soltou um muxoxo. "Precisamos ir, Sakura."

Sakura não sabia se queria vê-la, ainda assim não pôde deixar de impedi-la de partir. "Chegou hoje?" perguntou, ajeitando a bolsa sobre o ombro.

"Sim."

Silêncio.

"E...hmm...você recebeu meu convite?" Indagou Sakura, timidamente.

"Recebi."

Silêncio.

"Tchau, Sakura."

E Ino e Gaara se foram, deixando-a para trás.

_Droga!_, praguejou.

-

-

_Ela está atrasada meia hora._

_-_

_-_

**N/A:** Continuando a trama, mais um cap pra vcs, gente! Brigada pelos comentários, pelo pessoal que seeeeempre acompanha e continua gostando! E sinto muito pela demora. É que andei meio atribulada com os trabalhos da escola e por aí vai! Provavelmente final de semana que vem virá o próximo cap.

Referente à fic: Continuo não gostando de Sakura e Sasuke, mas se assim for necessário, eles darão mais seu ar da graça. Como vcs podem perceber, a intimidade entre InoGaara vai aumentando.

Continuem acompanhando. Kissus, Li.


	8. Insanos

**Capítulo Sete: **_Insanos_

-

-

Poeira. Não restavam flores. A varanda estava silenciosa e morta. As folhas murchas caíam sobre o trilho de pedras que levavam até a porta da casa e as rosas se estendiam pelo chão, como se tivessem se curvado para que passassem. As joaninhas e a beleza rondavam lugares à milhões de metros, espantadas pelos fantasmas que existiam ali.

Quando Ino olhou, seu lar já não trazia aquela mesma satisfação de antigamente. Ela não sabia dizer mais se aquela era mesmo a casa certa, se ali algum dia fora aquele jardim florido do qual trazia lembranças de infância. Restavam umas poucas ervas daninhas, que sobreviveram ao abandono. Mas era tão solitário e infeliz que não pode conter o pensamento de asco.

Mas, pra falar a verdade, no fundo do seu coração ela já sabia: _lar_ era uma palavra aparentemente estranha no seu dicionário, ao menos no que se dizia respeito à habitação. Se lhe perguntassem, Ino poderia dizer que os braços de Gaara eram seu lar, mas não diria mais que aquela casa triste era aquela na qual passara os melhores dias da sua vida.

"Até quando vai ficar aí parada?" a voz aborrecida de Gaara arrancou-a das suas lembranças.

Ino voltou-se para ele, os lábios entreabertos, perdendo a linha de pensamento. Piscou, os olhos surpresos, e então maneou a cabeça num movimento negativo. "Apenas recordando." Disse, sem se permitir voltar as recordações. Com uma última olhada para a fachada da casa, abaixou-se para pegar a mochila que pousou aos seus pés minutos antes. "É tão estranho estar de volta..." Mas aquilo não era para ele, sim para si mesma.

O silêncio predominou enquanto caminhavam, até ser interrompido por um grilo e logo por outro e outro, formando uma sinfonia. Logo cedo cantando, mostrando que ainda havia algo de vida pululando por ali.

A chave foi enfiada na fechadura e então a porta abriu. Rangeu alto antes de mostrar o corredor escuro. Ino observou, estacada na porta.

Gaara olhou em volta, observando o jardim. "Essas flores mortas, elas me incomodam."

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, surpreso pela própria constatação. Ino não lhe deu resposta de imediato, dando-lhe tempo para pensar no que se passava pela sua mente naquele momento. As coisas estavam se tornando tão confusas que às vezes tudo à sua volta oscilava de uma maneira catastrófica e, por que não dizer, desesperadora.

Era como se, por segundos, seu mundo estivesse ruindo – o que contrariava completamente suas aparentes certezas e domínios. Destruído e remontado, assim estava aquilo que muitos classificavam de "universo íntimo". Aquela loira derrubava suas paredes para remontá-las a seu bel prazer. Como se tivesse moldando-o. E o mais deprimente de tudo é que ela transpassava os muros que criava em torno de si mesmo – todos eles.

Ino entrava no seu escritório com vasos de flores e beijos, invadindo sua vida.

"Você está cansado?" Ela seguiu para dentro da casa, ligando o interruptor.

"Sua pergunta não merece resposta." Resmungou, demonstrando impaciência.

A lâmpada fluorescente iluminou a sala, os móveis recobertos por uma fina película de pó. Havia porta-retratos na mesinha ao lado do sofá azul. As cortinas brancas cobriam as janelas. O tapete no chão, os quadros na parede amarela – só. A pintura descascava perto dos rodapés.

Ela largou a mochila no chão, silenciosa.

Estava tudo exatamente como deixara quando saíra, mas os sorrisos nas fotos eram muito mais felizes do que ela se recordava.

Gaara escorou-se no umbral da porta, vendo-a deslizar o dedo por uma fotografia grudada na parede.

Pela primeira vez, conseguia ver nela uma fragilidade arrasadora. Tanto nos seus olhos abatidos como na sua expressão inteira, traços de dor que Ino simplesmente não demonstrava. Era como se ela tivesse jogado todos os seus pesares dentro de um armário que, de quando em quando, não agüentava o peso e abria as portas, esparramando tudo pelo chão.

Deu um pequeno sorriso de desdém. Ela falava dele, mas fazia exatamente a mesma coisa.

"Essa é a sua casa?" Gaara aspirou o ar, profundamente. "Estranho. Não tem o seu cheiro." Por mais que tivesse procurado evitar, a afirmação saiu num tom insatisfeito.

Erguendo os olhos do porta-retrato, Ino observou-o, sorrindo. "Cheira a pó. Está há tempos fechada, Gaara."

"E quando você vai limpar isso?"

"Tá me achando com cara de empregada, hein, folgado?" O sorriso desapareceu do rosto dela, dando lugar àquela irritação com a qual estava acostumado a lidar. E, bem, não fazia diferença, porque aquele sorriso não era o que ele poderia chamar de _verdadeiro _(talvez não entendesse de _verdadeiro_, mas sabia o que era _falso_).

Ele arqueou os ombros, como se sinalizasse a pouca relevância da pergunta.

Dando um passo para dentro, pisou no tapete e fechou a porta atrás de si. O pó soltou-se da parede quando a porta bateu, caindo sobre a ponta do nariz dele, dançando também pelo ar.

Gaara espirrou e Ino riu.

"Seu bobo. Não vê que está tudo cheio de sujeira?" Ela aproximou-se depois de pegar um lenço no bolso da mochila. A mão estendida avançou até o rosto dele, tocando-o. Primeiro levemente, depois deixou os dedos sentirem perfeitamente a textura da pele de Gaara.

Os olhos dela estavam tristes e agoniados, um azul transtornado, contrariando a limpidez de sempre. Trêmulos, não os dedos, mas os olhos.

Ino suspirou, ficando na ponta dos pés, erguendo o corpo apenas o suficiente para que chegasse a altura do nariz dele. Mas ao contrário do que ele pensou que ela faria, Ino deixou que sua testa se aproximasse da Gaara – ou tentasse fazê-lo –, escorando-se. A mão que acarinhava seu rosto seguiu para a nuca, enfiando-se entre os cabelos ruivos. E ela ficou ali.

Gaara não mexeu seu corpo, tampouco correspondeu aos movimentos dela. Mas Ino não demonstrou se importar, apenas expirava um ar quente pelos lábios de encontro à sua boca, os olhos fechados.

A mão que segurava o lenço segurou a camisa dele, tão gentil que Gaara quase nem chegou a sentir o toque.

"Eu gosto do seu cheiro." Ela disse, depois de minutos em silêncio.

Surpreso, ele forçou-se a perceber que-

"...também..." Soltou, numa voz rouca. "Eu também gosto do seu, ou pelo menos acho que gosto." As últimas palavras expressavam uma confusão que fez com que Ino risse.

Afastando-se devagar, ela soprou a poeira do nariz dele, fazendo-o espirrar novamente.

"Não faça isso!" Trincou os dentes, empurrando-a para longe de si.

Ela riu de novo, mas era um riso gostoso.

"Você é alérgico." Deslizou o dedo indicador pelo peito dele, divertida. "Quem diria que o ponto-fraco do poderoso Sabaku no Gaara seria algo tão desprezível quanto grãos de poeira...?" Brincou, sem esperar que Gaara compartilhasse da sua brincadeira.

Segurando o dedo dela, Gaara fez uma expressão de desagrado.

"Qual é o problema?" perguntou, aborrecido. "Penso que isso não tem nada haver com você."

Ino surpreendeu-se com a frieza dele. Deu alguns passos para trás, deixando que o contato entre os dois se quebrasse completamente. "Não seja rude comigo." Disse, um tanto quanto agressiva. Apertou os lábios e, então, aquele mar de angústia ressurgiu em seus olhos.

Estreitando os orbes, Gaara pensou que havia demorado até que ela voltasse à sua real presença de espírito. Os sorrisos haviam morrido como as flores do jardim.

As lágrimas formavam-se, mas ele não achou estranho. A princípio, a fragilidade de Ino desde que punha os pés em Konoha o surpreendera, admitia, porém, era a mesma Ino de sempre e estava mais do que habituado a aturá-la, em qualquer que fosse seu humor.

"Por que você está chorando?" perguntou ele.

"Porque você é um idiota." Respondeu Ino, arisca.

Voltou as costas, cruzando os braços, e ficou encarando os porta-retratos presos na parede que descascava. Os cabelos loiros balançavam atrás de si.

"Não." Gaara ficou minutos em silêncio, esperando uma resposta. Ino foi obrigada a conter os soluços que subiam à sua garganta, para que não admitisse sua fraqueza. A voz dele foi fria, vendo que ela não reagiria. "Qual é o seu problema?"

Silêncio.

"Vive me atormentando para que eu seja uma pessoa mais sincera e guarda toda essa tristeza sozinha. Não acha que é hipocrisia da sua parte exigir algo que não faz?" Debochou, contendo o desdém.

Ino então se virou. Os braços caíam molemente ao lado do corpo, os punhos fechados como se para conter a si mesma. As bochechas estavam molhadas pelas lágrimas, mas os olhos se estreitavam, demonstrando que ficara ofendida com a crítica.

Balançou a cabeça, furiosa. "Jamais me critique, Gaara. Você não sabe o que se passa no meu coração."

"E você sabe o que se passa no meu?" perguntou ele, irônico. "Você é egocêntrica, Yamanaka."

Ela o olhou.

"Quer ir embora?"

Gaara encarou-a, os olhos insondáveis.

"Cale a boca." Ele aproximou-se e tomou-a nos braços.

"Gaara-"

"Você também é idiota." Resmungou, irritado. Olhou para as portas do corredor. "Onde fica o seu quarto?"

"A última porta."

Ino era tão leve que Gaara mal sentia seu peso nos braços. O cheiro de flores ia envolvendo-o todo, afastando a poeira. A quentura da pele dela esquentava-o também – ainda mais do que seu corpo já estava. Ele apertou-a, para que o suor das suas mãos não permitisse que ela escorregasse.

As lágrimas secavam em suas bochechas, fazendo-a parar de fungar gradativamente. Ino passou a mão pelo nariz, que estava com a ponta vermelha, e permitiu-se escorar a cabeça no ombro dele.

De uma forma que nem ela mesma conseguia entender direito, Gaara, com toda sua estupidez e frieza, era capaz de acalmar seu coração. Embora seus olhos fossem, na maioria das vezes, frios, ele era suficientemente confortável para que ela se encaixasse perfeitamente em seus braços. Era uma definição patética aquela de "encaixar perfeitamente", mas admitia que os livros de romance também faziam parte da vida das pessoas às vezes.

A areia abriu a maçaneta da porta do quarto para ele. Ino arregalou os olhos ao perceber.

"Onde você carrega-"

"Nos meus sapatos." Disse Gaara, calmamente.

Mesmo na escuridão, ele localizou a cama dela sem qualquer dificuldade. Uma luz rala vinha da sala, dando-lhe uma pequena idéia de como era o quarto de Ino.

Havia ursos de pelúcia sobre a cama.

Ao pousá-la sobre o colchão, as molas enferrujadas rangeram. Seu braço empurrou os ursos de pelúcia para o tapete e Ino deitou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, os cabelos loiros se esparramando pela cama, sentindo o corpo dele por cima do seu.

"Quero fazer amor com você." Disse ela, assim que Gaara se pôs de pé.

Ele estava de costas e Ino não pôde ler a resposta em seus olhos.

Apenas o barulho da areia se arrastando pelo chão até Gaara quebrava o silêncio. E quando ela parou, Ino ouviu um suspiro aborrecido.

"Durma agora. Eu preciso ir ver a sua Hokage." Disse ele, simplesmente.

-

-

Tsunade tinha os olhos voltados para as folhas sobre a sua mesa. Em meio à confusão que era a escrivaninha, não havia espaço para mais nada além de uma caneta, documentos e seus braços, que ficavam espremidos ali. Isso tudo se dava ao fato dela ter passado uma semana inteira se negando a assinar e ler os relatórios e contratos enviados.

Sim, bem sabia que tudo que estava acontecendo era culpa sua, mas era cansativo. As pessoas não podiam simplesmente enviar notinhas avisando-a do que estava se passando? Coisas do tipo: "Vou abrir uma loja. Está convidada para a abertura." Sem ficar perguntando se podiam pintar a parede de amarelo e doar bombons sem álcool para as crianças. Quer dizer, às vezes ninguém ali demonstrava ter coerência!

Soltou um resmungo, insatisfeita. Já fazia horas que tentava adiantar o serviço, porém, as folhas pareciam se multiplicar sobre a sua mesa.

Shizuru permitira apenas _uma_ pausa para seu chazinho e ela já estava se coçando para jogar tudo para o alto e correr para um boteco encher a cara. Afinal, ela era ou não era a Hokage? Devia dar ordens e não recebê-las.

Em meio aos seus pensamentos, sentiu a presença que se aproximava no corredor.

"Estava te esperando, Sabaku no Gaara." Sorriu, os olhos miúdos, antes mesmo que Gaara erguesse o punho para bater na porta.

E abrindo a porta com um rangido alto, as dobraduras enferrujadas, ele cruzou os braços, escorando-se no umbral.

Os orbes sérios observavam-na, mas não pareciam fazer qualquer tipo de análise ou expressar qualquer tipo de sentimento. Era como um cubo de gelo com roupas e cabelos, uma capacidade de se auto-preservar quase impossível de ser comedida. Mesmo Tsunade, que se gabava da sua exímia capacidade de entender corações, tinha dificuldade para transpassar a frieza dos olhos dele.

Gaara sabia exatamente sobre o que ela estava pretendendo falar – era até bastante óbvio, na sua concepção. Não pôde evitar a nota de deboche em sua voz ao elogiar a facilidade que ela tivera em percebê-lo ali. "Impressionante."

Tsunade largou a caneta e os papéis, escorando-se na sua cadeira.

"Digo o mesmo para você, Gaara. Em outros tempos não se dignaria a fazer comentário tão inútil." Ela deu um sorriso discreto ao ver o canto da boca dele se retorcer, demonstrando seu aborrecimento. "Por que você não entra e se senta? Acredito que precisamos tratar de...certos assuntos, não é mesmo?"

Quando ele entrou, fechou a porta atrás de si, mas não se encaminhou para a poltrona em frente a ela. Estacou ao lado da janela, por onde podia observar a movimentação de Konoha. Os olhos olhavam a rua, apesar dos pensamentos distantes.

Coçando o queixo, Tsunade permaneceu em silêncio, como se esperasse que ele se adiantasse no assunto. Ela devia ter suposto, é claro, que apesar de tudo Gaara não havia mudado o bastante para iniciar conversas.

O suspiro amolado interrompeu o momento reflexivo (se assim pudesse ser considerado). "Já que você não fala, eu falo." Ela empurrou a papelada mais para o canto da mesa, para que pudesse pôr os pés em cima desta. "Eu quero saber sobre a minha kunoichi, Gaara, a Ino."

Silêncio.

"O que exatamente você quer saber?" Ele estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

"O que você tem com ela?"

Não havia mais traço de riso no rosto de Tsunade. Ela estava séria como uma Hokage.

"O que isso tem a ver com você?"

"Por que não teria?" Tsunade juntou a ponta dos dedos, os cotovelos apoiados nos braços da cadeira. Não olhava para ele, observando o movimento das próprias mãos, distraída e silenciosamente. "Ela sai daqui sozinha e volta...com você." Estalou a língua, erguendo a cabeça. "Não seria de se estranhar se fosse um outro qualquer, mas, bem, convenhamos que você é mais que isso. É um Kage."

Silêncio.

"E você não tem motivos diplomáticos para estar aqui, a menos que fosse algum tipo de missão secreta, o que não é o caso, visto que anunciou sua presença. É antiético para um Kage ausentar-se da sua Vila por uma mulher, meu caro." E Tsunade deu um sorriso que mesclava malícia, desdém e repreensão, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Gaara fechou os olhos por um momento, contendo o suspiro que queria escapar por entre seus lábios. Tinha consciência de que ela estava certa. Mas, pela primeira vez, Temari não o repreendera, reclamando sua incompetência. Então ele supôs que, ao menos um pouco, havia algo certo naquilo.

Não sabia com certeza o que faria por Ino. Ela pedira e ele simplesmente cedera, mesmo sabendo que não era, bem, não era o que devia ser feito.

"Então, Gaara, bem especificadamente, por favor, responda-me o que você quer com a Ino."

Silêncio.

"Você não sabe ou não quer me dizer?"

Silêncio.

Gaara percebeu que não tencionava deixar Ino em Konoha. Ele pretendia levá-la de volta, tanto por isso se propusera a trazê-la. E não tencionava permitir seu regresso permanente, ao menos, não por enquanto.

"Vim reclamar a Ino." Disse, lentamente.

Tsunade sorriu, como se estivesse debochando dele.

-

-

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

As batidas na porta despertaram Ino do seu cochilo.

Ela sentou-se na cama, sobressaltada, o peito arfante. Levou a mão ao coração, apertando a camisa. Uma sensação de opressão a esmagava. Não eram agradáveis as coisas com as quais havia sonhado.

Antes de levantar-se, olhou em volta para ver se Gaara não estava por perto. Todas as vezes que, sorrateiramente, se enfiara na cama dele na Suna, sempre despertava com aqueles olhos sérios a observando da poltrona, como se dissessem "Você sabe que não pode fazer isso", mas nunca realmente verbalizando o pensamento. Ela se levantava e caminhava até ele, sentando sobre suas pernas.

Na madrugada, na manhã, ao fim do dia, Ino procurava o conforto dos braços dele com um desespero e uma carência que negava admitir que sentia. E Gaara deixava que ela se aconchegasse sem falar uma única palavra, até que ela dormisse de novo e acordasse coberta pelos lençóis da cama dele – sozinha.

Mas ali, no seu quarto em Konoha, não havia poltrona e ela não sabia como eles acordariam no dia seguinte.

_Toc. Toc._

Ino correu até a sala, os pés descalços. A cortina ainda estava fechada, a casa empoeirada e abafada. Se forem visitas, pensou, coitadas.

"Sim?" Perguntou ao abrir a porta, sonolenta.

Hinata e Tenten sorriam na soleira, uma um sorriso introvertido, outra um sorriso brilhante.

"Oi, amiga!" exclamou Tenten, animadamente. Já foi abraçando Ino, com a típica agitação de sempre. "Três beijinhos pra casar, viu?" Beijou-a no rosto e segurou suas mãos, afastando-se um pouco para analisá-la. "Tá mais morena. Deve ser pelo sol escaldante daquele forno em que tu se enfiou, né?" Deu uma risada e então apertou a bochecha dela. "Cartas que é bom, neca de pitibiriba. Falta de consideração!"

"Oi, Tenten." Cumprimentou, a princípio um pouco timidamente.

Ao vê-las, depois de tanto tempo, Ino riu. Saudades e felicidade, tudo junto, davam uma sensação tão gostosa. Ela pulou no pescoço das duas, soltando um gritinho.

"Que falta que vocês fazem!" Disse, apertando-as.

"A-ai, Ino." Hinata estava corada.

"Tá nos asfixiando, Inoo." Num resmungo, Tenten afastou Ino de ambas. "Tudo bem que sentiu saudade, mas moderação, né." Soprou um fio de cabelo que caía sobre seu olho para trás e logo começou a rir também. "Tá. Deixa a moderação pra lá."

Ino e Tenten se deram as mãos, começando a dar pulinhos, animadamente.

"Nhá-i-i-i." Olhando em volta, vendo que atraíam atenção dos transeuntes que passavam, Hinata encolheu-se, as bochechas vermelhas. "Meninas, todo mundo olha para nós."

Soltando-se da loira, Tenten balançou o braço, como se sinalizasse a indiferença. "Deixe que olhem."

O sorriso de Ino, pela primeira vez desde que pusera os pés em Konoha, conseguia alcançar os seus olhos. O azul brilhava como um céu límpido, o contentamento resplandecendo no rosto corado de satisfação. Ela sentira mais saudades do que havia imaginado.

Mesmo com Gaara, a Suna era tão solitária. Ali, havia Hinata, havia Tenten, havia Shikamaru, havia também Chouji, que não contava como nada, mas apenas entrava na lista por entrar. E, comunicativa como era, ela precisava de pessoas à sua volta, de atenção, de reconhecimento – coisa que, invariavelmente, não conseguia obter na Vila da Areia. Apesar das más lembranças, Ino gostava dali e daqueles que viviam ali.

Gaara, que havia se tornado parte dos seus pensamentos, foi deixado de lado. Ela precisava ter uma conversa feminina, depois de tanto tempo ouvindo "Ahm" e "Hmm" e "Você é muito agitada, Ino."

"Eu to cheia de novidades!" Disse, animada. Abriu os braços, gesticulando espalhafatosamente. "Vamos entrando, vamos. Está tudo uma sujeira só, mas podemos conversar melhor." E apontou para dentro da casa.

"Nós também." Tenten ia entrando, puxando Hinata pela mão. "Inclusive sobre a Hinata, não é?" Deu um cutucão na Hyuuga, com um sorriso malicioso.

Ino arregalou os olhos, fechando a porta atrás delas.

"Não me diga que-"

"Sim."

"Nãoooo!"

"Sim!"

"Nãoooo!"

"Sim! Sim! Sim!"

-

-

_Às vezes eu acho que não penso. Ino na minha vida é...insanidade._

-

-

**N/A: **Pronto! Próximo capítulo postado. Fiquei com medo das ameaças o.o Desculpem a demora, mas deixa eu me explicar: me formo esse ano, então to tratando da formatura, da festa, terminando curso, fazendo documentos, etc etc etc. Pra compensar a demora, um capítulozinho maior do que os anteriores xDD Acredito que a fic esteja se encaminhando para o final.

Agradecimento ao pessoal que vive comentando, que continua acompanhando, aqueles que "delicadamente" me apoiaram xD E não se preocupem, porque essa fic vai ter fim sim!

Beijos, lindos.


	9. E você pode sentir o amor esta noite?

**Capítulo Oito: **_E você pode sentir o amor esta noite?_

-

-

Gaara olhou para as próprias mãos.

Sentado sobre o telhado, ele pensava sobre o que fazer. Tsunade – estranhamente - concordara com o seu pedido (concordara não era bem a palavra certa, apenas não mostrara oposição). Ela bateu palmas, estalou a língua, os dedos também. Caras e bocas enquanto ia falando, como se estivesse cantando uma música que só ela mesma sabia o compasso.

A fama de demente da Hokage se alastrava por outras vilas, apesar do seu reconhecido conhecimento médico, e ele precisava concordar com as más línguas. Tsunade era realmente uma pessoa...digamos, excêntrica.

"Você a ama?" Ela perguntou.

Silêncio. Ele fora incapaz de responder.

"Eu não posso proibir Ino de partir." Tsunade falou, depois de algum tempo. "Você não precisa reclamar a posse dela a mim. Ela está livre para ir e vir, meu caro. A quem você tem que pedir para permanecer em Suna, é a ela."

Mas agora Gaara pensava: para quê, afinal? Coisas como os sorrisos dela e o balançar dos seus cabelos rondavam sua mente, mesmo quando estava longe. O cheiro havia impregnado seu quarto, sua cama, seus lençóis. Todas as manhãs, acordava com a sensação de estar dormindo num jardim de uma flor só.

A pergunta de Tsunade matutava em sua cabeça. O amor era algo que Gaara enxergava apenas em Ino. Ela era a única forma de amor na qual ele conseguia pensar e ainda assim sem um grande afinco.

Se ele pedisse, pela segunda vez, para que ela permanecesse ao seu lado, seria então sinal de que a amava?

_Amar é permanecer?_, indagou-se, erguendo os olhos para observar o céu nublado.

-

-

"Amanhã, no Ichiraku." Ia dizendo Tenten, quando já estava fechando o portão. "Não falte."

Ino acenou concordando, mas não sabia se poderia – ou queria – ir. Tinha outros planos em mente. E, tanto por eles como pela falta de sociabilidade de Gaara, o Ichiraku seria um dos poucos lugares que não visitaria na sua curta estada em Konoha.

Porém, pensou ela enquanto observava as meninas se afastarem, seria divertido rever o resto do pessoal. Queria saber de Shikamaru, de Chouji, de Asuma-sensei, até mesmo de Naruto.

_Será que ele continua o mesmo idiota de antes?_ Deu uma risadinha.

Um trovão cortou o silêncio, assustando-a. A noite caía, mas não havia serenidade no céu. Viria chuva e Gaara estava fora.

Àquela constatação, ele voltou aos seus pensamentos. Empolgada com a conversa, contando e ouvindo fofocas e novidades de Konoha, havia esquecido da presença de Gaara – ou da falta dela. Ele já estava fora há horas e, se isso não a havia deixado preocupada antes, deixava agora.

Quando entrou, fechou a porta atrás de si, mas não passou a chave. Encaminhou-se para o sofá da sala, atirando-se nele.

Com o excesso de movimentação, o acumulo de pó dançou pelo ar.

"Preciso limpar isso." Resmungou, abanando a mão. _Mas depois_, concluiu em pensamentos.

Por duas horas, observando o céu pela janela da sala, Ino esperou que Gaara voltasse. Mas ele não voltou.

-

-

"A Ino estava diferente, né?" Tenten e Hinata tomavam chá, na casa desta última.

Sentadas sobre o tatami, olhavam o treinamento de Neji no jardim, o shoji aberto. O suor escorria pela testa dele, perdendo-se em meio aos fios de cabelo, mas não era o bastante para que tirasse sua concentração.

De quando em quando, ele lançava olhares rápidos na direção de ambas, como se dissesse "A conversa de vocês me atrapalha. Saiam", coisa que tanto Tenten quanto Hinata haviam decidido ignorar. E, vendo que elas realmente não tinham intenção de deixá-lo só, ele, silencioso, continuava a executar seus exercícios habituais.

"Diferente como, Tenten-chan?" Tímida, Hinata levava a xícara à altura dos lábios, assoprando-a.

"Sei lá." Gesticulando, a morena tomou outro gole do seu chá. "Sempre achei que a Suna fosse uma porcaria. Não gosto de calor. Mas daí a Ino, que é mais fresca do que eu, vem de lá cheia de novidades, como se fosse a oitava maravilha do mundo. É de se estranhar, não?"

"Não."

Diante da calma de Hinata, Tenten ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Não?"

E Hinata negou.

"A I-ino" começou ela, brincando com os dedos. "falou tantas vezes de uma certa pessoa e com tanto carinho. Eu acho, Tenten-chan, que a Ino-chan está apaixonada."

"Apaixonada!?"

"Pelo Gaara-sama."

-

-

O chuvisco batendo na janela despertou-a. As nuvens enegreciam o céu e a sala estava escura.

"Hmm." Ino gemeu, coçando a cabeça.

Ela ergueu-se, bocejando. Tudo estava silencioso. _Gaara ainda não deve ter voltado_, mordeu os lábios.

"Ino." E Ino deu um grito.

"Ai-Deus!" Reconheceu Gaara escorado no umbral da porta do corredor, as roupas molhadas e os cabelos pingando. Ela não reparou de imediato no seu estado. Bateu os braços ao lado do corpo, furiosa e com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Não me assuste desse jeito!" Exclamou.

Ele sequer se mexeu.

Ino tateou a parede perto do sofá a procura do interruptor e acendeu a luz.

"Onde você es-O que houve?" Seus olhos estavam fixos nas vestes dele, uma pequena poça d'água se acumulando aos seus pés. "Por que pegou chuva?" E postou a mão ao lado da cintura, aborrecida. "As tempestades aqui são mais frias que as da Suna, Gaara. Você pode ficar doente."

Gaara torceu o nariz, como se não tivesse gostado da constatação.

Dando as costas para a loira, seguiu na direção do banheiro, tirando a camiseta. A pele era de um branco leitoso, não havendo cicatrizes ou sinais de nascença. Ino podia notar com precisão os músculos nas costas e nos braços dele.

"Gaara!" Chamou-o, num tom cantado. Seguindo-o pelo corredor, ela arrancou a camiseta da mão dele antes que fosse parar no chão. Ao rápido contato de suas mãos, notou a frieza da pele de Gaara. "Você está gelado!" Exclamou ela, espalmando os dedos quentes sobre as costas dele.

Gaara tremeu, parando de andar. "Não faça isso, Ino!" Trincou os dentes.

"Por quê?" Ela deixou que a camiseta caísse sobre o carpete do corredor, abraçando-o completamente. "Você está tão gelado." Murmurou, esfregando a bochecha no ombro dele.

Como se acometida por um choque térmico, a frieza da pele de Gaara foi se desfazendo, derretendo e ele constatou, com insatisfação, que seu corpo começava a ficar aquecido.

Fechou os olhos, irritado.

"Solte-me." Em vão.

Os orbes verdes abriram-se de súbito ao sentir os lábios dela sobre a dobra do seu pescoço, numa carícia.

"Ino, _não faça_." Segurando as mãos pequeninas, afastou-as de si.

Gaara tornou a andar em direção ao quarto, os pingos d'água que caíam dos seus cabelos batiam nas costas quentes, frios como atavios de gelo.

A chuva balançava as árvores e batia com força contra o vidro da janela.

Quando parou em frente à porta do quarto dela, apoiou a mão no batente, passando a outra pela cabeça, bagunçando os fios ruivos. O gesto fez com que água voasse pelo ar, respingando a porta. Ele observava a decoração azul, os ursos de pelúcia jogados no chão e a cama desarrumada.

Havia fotos sobre a escrivaninha, canetas coloridas e bibelôs. O abajur era de porcelana, posto sobre uma toalha bordada em tricô. Os babados da cortina batiam no chão.

_Esse é o quarto da Ino_, pensou.

Suspirou.

"Gaara." Ela chamou ao lado do seu ouvido num sussurro, docemente.

Ele observou-a com o canto de olho.

"Você tem medo do que eu faço com o seu coração?" Ino sorriu.

"Não." Respondeu Gaara, simplesmente.

"Vira pra cá."

Ele olhou-a.

Ino levou as mãos às alças do vestido, deixando-o deslizar pelo seu corpo e Gaara, surpreso, encarou a nudez dela, os olhos percorrendo a suavidade dos braços, da cintura e das pernas, as pintas pela barriga, ao lado do ombro, na coxa e no pescoço. Era uma nudez diferente da que vira pela primeira vez.

A pele rosada parecia macia – contrastava perfeitamente com a camisola que ela usava no dia em que seu cheiro de flores do campo passara a persegui-lo.

Ele não negou a vontade de tocá-la.

"Toca." Disse Ino, notando a expressão do rosto dele.

Gaara ergueu os olhos para ela.

"Você está me provocando?" perguntou, sério.

Ino deu um sorriso desdenhoso.

"Você não sabe o que é fazer amor, Gaara?" Aproximou-se do corpo dele, suavemente. "Não sabe o que é querer tocar em alguém?" Sussurrou, acariciando seu peito, arranhando-o com a unha. "O que é sentir seu corpo tremer e ter vontade de..." Ela agarrou a mão dele, levando-a até o seu seio direito. Os dedos de Gaara automaticamente fecharam-se sobre ele. "gritar?" Deu um pequeno sorriso.

Levando a mão até sua cintura, Gaara puxou o corpo dela contra o seu, de maneira que os seios rosados ficaram espremidos contra seu peito. Ino arrepiou-se ao sentir o gelado da água que ainda havia sobre a pele dele.

Segurando a nuca dela, sentindo o cabelo dourado roçar em seus dedos, ele baixou o rosto até ficar a centímetros da boca vermelha, encarando-a. "É agarrar você desse jeito?" Apanhando as madeixas, puxou a cabeça dela para trás, deixando-a de lábios entreabertos. "É apertar a sua pele?" Os dedos dele, que seguravam sua cintura, apertaram-na mais fortes. "É isso que você chama de sentir seu corpo tremer?" Indagou, ao vê-la fechar os olhos.

Ele sentia o cheiro dela e enxergava seus cílios loiros com perfeição.

"Gaara," Ino murmurou, dando um sorriso. "meu corpo sempre treme perto do seu. Eu estou toda arrepiada." Disse, abrindo os olhos suavemente. "Me beija. Eu te amo."

_Você a ama?_

Gaara puxou-a para si com uma urgência que deixou até ele mesmo surpreso.

-

-

Quando a manhã veio, Ino acordou sozinha na cama.

"Droga, Gaara." Soltou um muxoxo, encolhendo-se embaixo das cobertas, o corpo nu. "Você não podia ao menos esperar eu acordar para resolver sair por aí?" Perguntou, mesmo sabendo que ele não escutaria.

Ino suspirou, recordando-se dos beijos dele, e seus olhos fecharam-se.

_Hmm. Você é tão-tão-tão gostoso_, pensou, dando uma risadinha.

-

-

Daquela vez, Tsunade assustou-se quando se deparou com Gaara parado ao lado da sua mesa.

"Diabos!" Jogou seu copo de saquê para o alto, sem perceber, e o barulho de vidro quebrando encheu o ar, depois do silêncio que se seguiu ao grito dela.

Respingos de saquê molharam a calça dele.

Tsunade respirou fundo, levando a mão ao coração. "Você quer me matar de susto, garoto?"

"O que é amar alguém?" Os olhos de Gaara estavam sérios.

Ela piscou, como se não tivesse entendido a pergunta.

"É querer tocar alguém? É sentir seu corpo tremer e ter vontade de gritar?" Repetiu as palavras de Ino, lembrando a sensação que os dedos dela lhe traziam ao deslizar pelo seu peito. "É agarrá-la e apertar sua pele? É ouvir os gemidos dela no seu ouvido?"

"Opa, opa. Espera aí, mocinho." Tsunade deu um sorriso malicioso, balançando o braço. "Isso não é apenas _amar_ alguém, isso é fazer _amor_."

Ele encarou-a, esperando a resposta.

"Amar uma pessoa é tudo isso que você disse, mas não _só_ isso. É querer estar perto e abraçar, beijar, cuidar. É se preocupar e mimar, é sorrir, é sentir saudade e é ficar bravo também. É chorar de ciúme e dar cartas. É levar tabefes por ter olhado para a fulana. É pedir perdão e saber perdoar-"

"Você diz que isso é amor?" Ele interrompeu-a, arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Isso mais parece um sentimento horrível."

Tsunade riu.

"Gaara, pensa na Ino. Pensou?" Gaara confirmou. "Pois bem. Você não tem vontade de ficar perto dela? Você, mesmo que só às vezes, não gosta de sentir a boca dela na sua? Você não fica aborrecido quando ela te atrapalha, mas mais ainda quando ela vai embora? Você não se irrita com a maneira espalhafatosa dela e briga com ela e logo depois ela vem te fazendo carinho e você logo muda de opinião?"

Silêncio.

Os olhos da Hokage o observavam analiticamente e ela sorriu. "Pela expressão do seu rosto, eu estou certa. Meu bem, _amar_ é tudo isso que eu te falei e muito mais."

Tsunade suspirou, voltando o rosto para a janela, sonhadora.

"Quando eu era jovem-" começou, virando-se para ele. Mas Gaara não estava mais lá. "Ué. Se foi."

-

-

"Ino."

Eram dez horas da manhã quando ela sentiu os dedos de Gaara no seu cabelo.

"Que foi?" Indagou, sonolenta.

"Eu te amo." E ela tornou a pegar no sono.

-

-

**N/A:** Buenas, reta final. Acredito que esse tenha sido o penúltimo capítulo. Não me matem, mas dessa vez não teve hentai, gente huauhauha. É que achei que um hentai não comportava ao ritmo da história. Posto hoje, como presente de Natal. E espero que tenha correspondido às expectativas, pois foi maravilhoso escrever essa história. Empaquei muito no cap, mas aqui está! Fresquinho pra vocês n.n

Respondendo a uma pergunta: _reclamar a Ino_, significa...não sei explicar xD É como se fosse pedir a mão dela ao responsável, entende? É como pedir para ser _responsável_ por ela. E a outra pergunta: Me formo esse ano sim, aliás, já me formei! Minha cerimônia de formatura é em janeiro. Estão todos convidados n.n

Galera, obrigada por estarem acompanhando. Brigada pelas reveiws e continuem dando aquele _go_ ali embaixo xD


	10. Loira da cabeça aos pés

**Capítulo Nove: **_Loira da cabeça aos pés_

-

-

O quarto estava fresco. O sol e o vento entravam pela janela, balançando as cortinas – o tecido diáfano da cor do céu havia sido escolhido por sua mãe, há anos atrás. E a primeira coisa que Ino viu quando abriu os olhos, foram os passarinhos pousados no parapeito da sua janela, que sempre a lembravam do antigo jardim perto da soleira da porta da frente.

Ela mexeu o pé, que escapava da cama, e suspirou. Sentia com perfeição a nudez da sua pele contra o tecido do lençol. A brisa batia suavemente em sua costa desnuda, numa carícia que movimentava os cabelos loiros espalhados por esta. Virada de bruços, Ino agitou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, a sonolência sumindo.

Já devia passar do meio dia, constatou, notando o sol alto no céu. _Mas estava tão gostoso dormir nessa manhã que eu não poderia resistir mesmo se quisesse,_ ela sorriu para si mesma, soltando um suspiro.

Não sentia Gaara ao seu lado – havia percebido logo no início do alvorecer a ausência dele. Porém, de uma maneira espantosa, Ino sentia com precisão o cheiro dele em si mesma, como jamais houvera sentido. O cheiro do suor e de criança (ela não sabia ao certo se era alecrim ou lírio), como se a respiração dele ainda estivesse batendo contra o seu ouvido, os lábios tocando suavemente seu lóbulo, num gesto involuntário. Ela não estava fazendo amor agora, mas sentia como se estivesse.

As mãos dele a segurando, apertando, roçando contra sua pele. Ino arquejava e gemia e os seus suspiros enchiam o quarto, ensopavam a cama, bagunçavam seus cabelos.

Levemente, movimentou a mão, o dedo indicador tocando o lábio. E sorriu – diabos, e como.

"Gaara..." murmurou, fechando os olhos.

"O que há, Ino?"

Ela sentou-se na cama, o lençol deslizando pelo seu corpo, revelando seus seios.

Gaara, escorado no umbral da porta, a observava, sério. Os braços cruzados procuravam contribuir para a expressão que havia em seu rosto, mas os lábios avermelhados quebravam e saiam do contexto. Aquela boca lhe lembrava quando o mordera, na madrugada, sentindo os dedos dele deslizarem pelo interior da sua coxa.

Mesmo contra sua vontade, ele precisou admitir a si mesmo que a queria. Os cabelos dourados e a brancura da pele, o perfume, não havia nada ali que dispensaria em Ino – ele _gostava_ daquilo, daquela loira.

"Achei que tivesse saído." Disse ela, suave.

Sentindo seu olhar deslizar pelo ombro e colo dela, Gaara obrigou-se a voltar os orbes para a janela.

"Estou aqui há algumas horas." Respondeu como se não tal fato não tivesse uma grande importância, franzindo levemente o cenho ao fitar os pássaros que se afastavam no horizonte, assustados pelo barulho das suas vozes.

"Ficou me observando dormir?" Indagou Ino, as sobrancelhas arqueadas enquanto jogava o lençol para o lado.

Quando ela ficou de pé, os cabelos despencaram até a sua cintura, cobrindo completamente as costas. E Ino espreguiçou-se, soltando um suspiro. Seus lábios estavam secos e ela molhou-os de leve com a ponta da língua, escondendo-a na boca logo depois.

Reparando na própria nudez, deu um pequeno sorriso. Gaara não era capaz de resistir aos seus encantos – todas as suas tentativas para tal, provaram-se completamente ineficazes com o passar do tempo. E, na cama, ele era o tipo de homem que ela jamais imaginaria. Não havia Shukaku alguma em seu corpo e Ino devia supor que aquele ardor eram qualidades específicas dele.

O corpo dele, o jeito como seus lábios se entreabriam quando estava ofegante e aquela maneira de passar a mão no cabelo ruivo quando este estava úmido de suor tiravam-na do sério.

Gaara demorou alguns minutos para responder, percebendo-a pensativa.

"Você fica bonita quando está calada." Então ela se virou para ele, fazendo-o dar um pequeno sorriso – quase imperceptível. Ino era toda loira, os pêlos do seu corpo quase tênues na escuridão, visíveis apenas à luz do dia. E, bem, embora a preferisse em silêncio na maior parte do tempo, gostava quando ouvia os sussurros dela no seu ouvido.

Ino riu, sem compartilhar do seu pensamento.

"Hey, é injustiça da sua parte falar algo do tipo." Aproximou-se, a cintura gingando de um jeito felino, devagar. Os dedos pousaram sobre o tecido da camisa que ele usava e Gaara descruzou os braços para recebê-la. "Hmm." Ela gemeu, aconchegando-se no peito dele. A textura da roupa do ruivo arranhava sua pele. "Eu sei que, no fundo, você adora ouvir minha voz." Murmurou marota, ficando na ponta dos pés para que pudesse alcançar o ouvido dele.

Sua mão direita correu pelos cabelos loiros, deslizando por entre os fios. A mão esquerda seguiu até o rosto dela, segurando-o na sua palma e erguendo-o, para que pudesse visualizar os olhos azuis. Eles brilhavam.

Estreitando os orbes, Gaara analisou-a. Ino estava tranqüila e não havia mais do nervosismo e medo que a perturbaram na chegada de ambos à Konoha. Ele via apenas os lábios que ela entreabria, suavemente, como se pedindo um beijo.

Baixando a cabeça e aproximando os seus narizes, Gaara apenas murmurou uma frase, antes de capturar a boca rosada em um beijo. "Eu te amo, loira." Ino ouviu, sentindo a língua dele roçar em seus dentes.

-

-

Sakura ergueu rapidamente a cabeça ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo.

Sem perder a linha de raciocínio, ela voltou os olhos à prancheta, onde escrevia a condição de Yamanaka Inoshi naquela manhã. _Pressão sanguínea normal, sem qualquer alteração no seu estado_, anotou. Os aparelhos ao lado da cama dele bipavam, mantendo-o vivo, embora aquele homem já estivesse morto em juventude – restavam apenas alguns resquícios da boa saúde.

Suspirou, pensando com pesar que dificilmente o quadro se reverteria. Pendurou a prancheta no pé da cama e só então se voltou para quem quer que fosse o visitante – talvez uma enfermeira. Mas seus olhos pareceram lhe pregar uma peça.

Era Ino quem entrava.

Ambas retesaram à presença uma da outra.

"Hmm...Oi, testuda." Ino tomou a iniciativa, dando um sorriso pequenino, como o de quem está desconfortável. Os olhos se voltaram para o chão, desviando o olhar.

Os cabelos dela estavam presos em um coque desleixado, alguns fios fugindo e caindo sobre seu rosto. A blusa branca e a saia preta formavam um contraste que caíam bem na típica beleza de Ino, uma beleza que não era exótica ou clássica, mas totalmente arrasadora.

Por um minuto, Sakura sentiu inveja da amiga. Bem, sem modéstia, era óbvio que suas habilidades como ninja eram muitas vezes melhores, mas ela daria apenas um pouquinho dela para ter uma parte daquela beleza dourada.

_Claro que eu fico bem com muitas coisas também_, pensou, mordiscando o lábio. _Mas a Ino, sei lá...é diferente_, concluiu.

"Oi, Ino." Sussurrou Sakura, apertando um pouco mais a caneta antes de colocá-la no bolso do jaleco.

Ela lembrava perfeitamente quando Sasuke falara sobre a formosura de Ino (havia despertado o monstro do ciúme no seu coração). "Ela é loira e é bonita, mas é irritante, aborrecedora, espalhafatosa, fútil e sua voz é muito alta", dissera ele, pondo fim à discussão estúpida de Kiba e Naruto sobre a garota mais bonita que conheciam.

Sasuke falara certo, apesar de tudo. _Ino_ _é tão linda e, às vezes, tão chata_, riu internamente.

As duas ficaram num silêncio cortado apenas pelo bipe constante dos aparelhos ligados a Inoshi.

Foi a loira quem resolveu quebrar a morbidade da sala, tornando a encará-la.

"Então, testuda..." Ela deu um sorriso sincero, embora pequeno. "Quando é mesmo a data do seu casamento?"

Sakura abriu bem os olhos, num gesto involuntário, demonstrando sua surpresa.

"Vinte e três de maio. Por quê?" Arqueou as sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

"Eu estava pensando, bem...em ir." Murmurou Ino, um tanto insegura.

Silêncio.

"Sério?" Indagou a outra, pasma. "Mas eu pensei-" E interrompeu-se, subitamente.

Os olhos de Sakura perscrutaram a face de Ino, para ver se havia algum resquício de mágoa em seus olhos. Diferente do que imaginara, porém, ela mantivera-se com a mesma expressão.

Ino sorriu e Sakura teve certeza de que não havia mais rancor em seu coração.

"Tudo bem. Eu estou com outra pessoa agora." Disse, suavemente.

"Gaara?" Indagou, lembrando-se de ambos andando de braços dados em Konoha.

"Você é bem esperta." A loira piscou, divertida.

"Eu..." Sakura não encontrou palavras para explicar o quão aliviada e satisfeita se sentia. De repente, um peso enorme saíra dos seus ombros. "Obrigada, Ino." Agradeceu, num desabafo trêmulo.

"Não agradeça a mim, testuda. Agradeça ao Gaara."

Elas se observaram caladas, sorrindo uma para outra.

"Você pode...ser minha madrinha de casamento?" Indagou Sakura.

"Não abuse."

Silêncio.

De repente, as duas começaram a rir espalhafatosamente.

"Senti sua falta, porquinha." Disse Sakura, suavemente.

"Eu também, testuda."

Elas se abraçaram.

"Agora me deixa ficar um pouco com o meu pai, vai." Pediu Ino, enquanto se afastavam. Havia uma pequena tristeza surgindo no fundo dos seus olhos azuis. "E diz pro Gaara não fugir de mim." Pediu com um bico insatisfeito, demonstrando aquele jeito moleca que Sakura bem conhecia.

Quando a _testuda_ saiu do quarto (sorrindo), Ino voltou os olhos para seu pai, deitado placidamente naquela cama de hospital.

Sentia falta da sua voz e do jeito como acariciava seus cabelos quando estava em casa, de como sua risada sempre fazia todos rirem consigo e como suas piadas eram divertidas, embora muitas outras não tivessem graça alguma. Ele era uma criatura tão viva, sempre de bom-humor, que parecia até um pecado deixá-lo parado e semimorto ali, como se houvesse apenas um corpo.

Quando perdera a mãe, anos atrás, Inoshi procurara desesperadamente suprir a presença dela em sua vida. Disfarçando a tristeza, afastava-se de tudo e todos e passava dias dentro de casa, pedindo para que Ino lhe fizesse companhia, os dois brincando de casinha e tentando cozinhar algo na cozinha totalmente fora de ordem.

Ela sempre soubera do sofrimento do pai e forçava-se a não chorar perto dele, pois sabia que apenas aumentava seu martírio. Ino trancava o quarto na hora de dormir, depois de receber um beijo de boa noite no topo da cabeça, e enfiava o rosto no travesseiro, desabafando ali toda a dor que ainda existia em seu coração. E, na manhã seguinte, ia acordar o pai com cócegas, sorrindo para não atormentá-lo ainda mais.

Com o passar dos dias, Inoshi negava as missões que recebia, alegando que precisava cuidar dela. Decidira cuidar da floricultura de Kyoko e Ino o ensinava tudo sobre as flores. Eles haviam se tornado pai e filha, como Kyoko sempre esperara que eles fossem. Iam ao parque e regavam o jardim, comiam algodão doce e ramen no Ichiraku, arrumavam a casa juntos e pulavam na cama, fazendo guerra de travesseiros. E o pai tornara-se a maior figura em sua vida.

Como sentia falta dele. Forçava-se a não pensar, a deixara para lá.

Quando Inoshi recomeçou a aceitar os trabalhos impostos pelo Hokage, ela já estava no fim da escola de treinamento. Ela dormia na casa de Sakura, a mãe desta sempre lhe acolhendo com todo o cuidado e delicadeza. E quando o pai voltava, sempre trazia um presente.

Estendendo a mão, Ino acariciou os cabelos loiros do pai.

"Você pode descansar agora, pai." Murmurou, os olhos lacrimejantes. "Eu vou ficar bem, achei quem cuide de mim." Explicou para ele, numa voz sussurrante. "Eu te amo, apesar de tudo. Você sempre foi um bom pai. Não sofra mais. Vai, pai. Vai cuidar da mamãe." Abaixou-se, beijando sua testa com suavidade.

Meia-hora depois, quando Ino saiu do quarto, deixou ali um pedaço do seu coração.

-

-

"Gaara." Chamou, enquanto caminhavam pelo centro de Konoha.

"Hmm?"

"Eu te amo, ruivo." E ela riu.

-

-

"Sakura."

"Deus!" Ela gritou de susto, dando um pulo. Então se virou, o coração aos saltos, as sobrancelhas franzidas em aborrecimento. "Não faça mais isso, Sasuke." Resmungou, tornando a baixar os olhos para o paciente que dormia induzido por um sedativo.

O Uchiha fez uma cara de desdém.

"Você devia ter sentido minha presença." Disse, rouco.

Sakura conteve o arrepio que ameaçava subir pela sua espinha, ao ouvir o timbre da voz dele. Diabos como Sasuke sempre conseguia arrancar dela as mesmas sensações!; resmungou em pensamentos.

"Eu estou concentrada." Justificou ela, tentando encobrir a voz trêmula com aborrecimento.

Como sempre acontecia, ele notou a sua tentativa frustrada e sorriu de canto. "Sei." Apenas acenou em positivo, cruzando os braços. "Bem, vamos?" Indagou.

"Onde?" Sakura voltou-se para o noivo, surpresa.

"Para casa, é claro." Respondeu Sasuke, como se fosse algo muito óbvio. "Seu turno acabou."

Ela sorriu.

"Você sabe a hora que meu turno acaba?" Perguntou, suavemente.

Uma coloração rosada quase imperceptível tomou conta das bochechas dele e Sasuke virou o rosto, escondendo aquela reação involuntária.

"Você sabe." Ela mesma respondeu o questionamento, aproximando-se dele. "Ai, Sasuke, isso é tão fofo." Disse, beijando-o.

-

-

A tarde já caía quando eles chegaram ao Ichiraku. O céu pintado de rosa colorava as nuvens também e Ino suspirou, segurando a mão de Gaara.

Ela não podia estar mais feliz.

"Hey, pessoal!" Exclamou, acenando para os amigos sentados numa mesa dentro do estabelecimento de ramen. E puxou Gaara consigo, caminhando rapidamente na direção deles.

Tenten e Hinata se ergueram de suas cadeiras, correndo para abraçá-la.

Quando Ino soltou da mão dele, Gaara sentiu-se infimamente desorientado no meio daquelas pessoas que não conhecia e daquelas amigas espalhafatosas que combinavam perfeitamente com o jeito da sua loira: as três saltitavam na calçada.

"Ino! Achei que você não viesse, sua vaca." Disse Tenten, assim que parou de abraçá-la.

"Eu também, pra falar a verdade." Ino deu uma gargalhada alta. "Mas tudo bem, Gaara concordou em vir, não é?" Ela voltou-se para ele, os orbes azuis cintilando, e junto dela, voltaram-se também as outras duas garotas – que ele não fazia a mínima idéia de quem eram.

"Oi, Gaara." Cumprimentaram Tenten e Hinata, dando um risinho suspeito.

Gaara desviou o olhar, desconfortável, e não respondeu.

"Essas são Tenten e Hinata. Dá oi pra elas, Gaara!" Ino apresentou e logo beliscou no ruivo, o que ocasionou olhares divertidos da parte das meninas.

"Olá." Cumprimentou ele, contrafeito.

"Ele não é muito sociável." Comentou Tenten, marota.

"Não mesmo." Respondeu Ino.

As três começaram a rir.

"Yo, Ino."

Ela voltou-se ao ouvir aquela voz conhecida e deu um gritinho ao reconhecer Shikamaru.

"Shika!" Exclamou, correndo para abraçá-lo.

Quando a loira passou os braços ao redor da cintura do chuunin, o lábio inferior de Gaara tremeu, seus olhos estreitos e sérios.

"Ino, o Gaara tá com ciúmes. Não exagera na demonstração de afeto!" Gritou Tenten.

Ino voltou o rosto para o ruivo, sorrindo.

-

-

"Eu quero casar com você, Ino." Ela ouviu-o, voltando-se para ele de súbito.

"Gaara, você-"

"Quero você só pra mim." Os olhos frios dele de repente mostraram um pouco de aborrecimento. "Ninguém pode tocá-la." Disse, mais para si mesmo do que para Ino.

"Você diz...Shikamaru?" Ino reprimiu a risada, tentando não parecer tão emocionada quanto estava. Ela sentia seu coração pequeno para tanta satisfação, mas isso era apenas um pequeno detalhe. "Ele foi apenas meu companheiro de time."

Gaara agarrou o pulso dela, olhando-a, sério. "Não use o pronome possessivo _meu_ para se referir a outro homem. Você é minha. _Ninguém_ é seu." Ele murmurou, soltando-a.

Passando os braços pelo pescoço do ruivo, Ino aproximou sua boca do ouvido de Gaara. "Você é meu, não é? Você é todinho meu." Então seus dedos longos e marotos se enroscaram por debaixo da blusa dele, tocando a pele quente, acariciando suas costas.

O calor escaldante lá fora fazia com que os corpos de ambos se recobrissem continuamente por uma fina e desconfortável camada de suor. Mesmo Gaara, tão acostumado ao clima, sentia-se transpirar.

"Faça amor comigo, Gaara." Ela afastou-se apenas um pouco, só para tirar a blusa.

À visão dos seios redondos, os mamilos rosados, ele sorriu – um sorriso discreto.

-

-

Dia vinte e quatro de outubro, Yamanaka Inoshi morreu.

Ino não chorou a morte do pai. Ela apenas sorriu e Gaara lhe disse que estava tudo bem.

**FIM**

**N/A:** Bom, gente, finalmente o final! xD

Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Brigada pelas reveiws e pelo povo que andou acompanhando desde o início. Sou muuuuito grata a todos, que gostam e comentaram a fic. Sei lá. Gaara e Ino é perfeito.

Está nos meus planos uma NejixTenten, mas veremos.

Desculpem a demora. Época de vestibular, vocês sabem. E espero que comentem esse último cap, para eu saber o que vocês acharam do meu The End.


End file.
